


Uptown Downtown

by Sbpagel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbpagel/pseuds/Sbpagel
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the spoiled, entitled, pretentious heir to Malfoy Constructions. James Black is a mystery, wrapped in an enigma and tied together with a puzzle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> This is going to be a multi chapter with each on being roughly the lengths of one of my one shots. 
> 
> Inspired by Billy Joel's Uptown Girl
> 
> Enjoy xx

_Draco Malfoy – Stealing hearts of the young and old.  
Draco Malfoy, pictured below, was seen last night on the arm of the daughter of Russian Ambassador Igor Karkaroff, Anastasiya. Sources say that they were seen talking and dancing throughout the night. The topic of the young Mr Malfoy’s relationships has long been discussed, never one to be seen with the same person more than once. Could this recent rendezvous be a sign of times changing? Could the Heir to the Malfoy fortune finally be settling down? A spokesperson for Malfoy incorporated was not available for comment. _

 “They’ll never learn will they?” Draco said, rolling his eyes at the article. The photo attached however, was more than satisfactory. He looked every bit the untouchable socialite. His suit was perfectly tailored, his hair didn’t have a strand out of place and his eyes screamed sex appeal. His publicist was doing a wonderful job.

“Draco I don’t care what bile they’ve printed, it’s all lies.” Pansy said sipping her tea.

“Yes but it’s positive bile for once.” Draco pointed out folding the paper in half and setting it down beside him. “Now, you said something about a favour.”

“Yes. I need to you take me to the gig tonight.” She said with a grin.

“No.” Draco picked the paper up again and started reading the economics section.

“Draco please, I need you.” She was using that voice again, the butter would melt voice. Draco hated that voice.

“You are more than capable to take yourself Pans.” He refused to look up from the state of the stock market. His father was going to be impossible this afternoon. “I have less than zero interest in watching you trot around some dirty dive bar while random men try to grab your ass.”

Pansy snorted into her china mug. “I’m not going to a gang bang darling. It’s actually a decent place, Blaise and I have been going for months. I got us VIP passes, we’ll meet the band.”

“A band I don’t care about, whose songs I’ve never heard.” Draco argued. “Just because Blaise has abandoned you this weekend does not mean I am a willing replacement. Quite the opposite. Contrary to your very misguided opinion, letting you try to suck the cock of some bassist is not the way I want to spend my Saturday night. Take Theodore.”

“Theodore’s in Dublin.” Pansy stood up and sat on his lap, Draco hates his friends. “The owner’s cute, gay too. Well at least I think he is.”

“Pansy.” Draco closed his eyes as her fingers started running through his hair. “Just because a man doesn’t want to jump into your pants does not mean he’s gay. Some would say _that’s_ the type of man you should be searching for.”

“Please Draco, I’ll do anything.”

“Why don’t you just get a car service?” Draco asked, relaxing more under her ministrations.

“Because then daddy would find out and you know how he hates when I don’t do what he thinks is ‘proper’.”

“Heaven forbid.” Draco groaned.

“I’ll do anything, Draco there has to be something.” She begged.

“No.”

“I’ll take you shopping.”

“No.”

“I’ll let you shop for me.”

“Tempting.” Draco ran an eye up her ensemble, she looked 50 rather than 27. “But no.”

“I’ll let you see the bridesmaid’s dress.”

“Done.” Draco opened his eyes wide. Pansy was in the wedding party for Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. It would the wedding of the year with the who’s who of England’s elite in attendance. Naturally, every aspect of the affair was kept under a strict Non-Disclosure. Naturally, Draco needed to know everything before anyone else.

“Excellent.” Pansy said jumping off his knee and grabbing her purse. “Pick me up at 630 and wear something mouth-watering.”

“Don’t I always?”

“VIP passes my love.” She left a quick kiss on his cheek before walking back through his flat.

~*~

Draco liked to think that he was a good person. A good friend. A good son. He had finished his schooling at the top of his class. He went to a prestigious university and earned a respectable degree. He moved out of his parents multi-level home in Notting Hill and into an upstanding building in central London. He donated to the right causes and was seen at the right parties, with the right people. He attended, what for were the most part, mind numbing board meetings. He was nice to those who were socially beneath him and treated his employees with dignity and respect. Yes Draco like to think he was a good person. The problem though, nice people didn’t want to murder their dads.

“Father you need to start listening to reason.” Draco was ready to beat his father with a paper weight. It might not do any good, but it would make him feel infinitely better. “The answer to our problems will not be found within Riddle’s company. He’s from a completely different part of the world. He doesn’t understand our culture, the political climate. He needs time to acquaint himself.”

“He built an empire over in America Draco.” Lucius argued. “He is respected, feared.”

“Yes but America isn’t England.” Draco felt like he was talking to a teenager. He brandished the papers that he had spent weeks trying to get his father to read. “Look at the numbers. People are calling out, begging, for greener options, efficiency. They want lower carbon foot prints, less emissions. You could be the innovator of that, you could put this company ahead of the market.”

“It’s just a fad.” Lucius once again waved him off. “Left wing fancies born of Hollywood fairy tales.”

“I’m urging you father. Pleading.” Draco sat forward in his seat. “Listen to me. It is not a fad.”

“Draco you have said this all before. Either come up with a different strategy or drop it all together. I have no idea why you continue to push.” Lucius stood up and faced the floor to ceiling window to gaze at the scene below. The London landscape. The Malfoy empire.

“You are going to send this company into insolvency.” Draco said tightly, biting down the anger than was bubbling to the surface. “If you follow Riddle all of this will be worthless in a few years.”

“How dare you?” Lucius spat. “Let me make some things perfectly plain to you. I’ll speak very slowly and refrain from big words, maybe then they will penetrate your thick skull. You are invited to sit at the board meetings due to _my_ generosity. My hope is that one day you may learn a thing or two. You are barely out of nappies, you have zero right to tell me what I can and cannot do with _my_ company. One day when I am no longer around to witness your truly embarrassing antics you will have free reign. Until then, sit on your ass, spend my money and shut up.”

Draco’s eyes flared. That’s all he will ever be to his father, the spoiled little rich kid who knew nothing. Before he could argue back, the office door swung open. In walked his mother, a natural beauty in Louis Vuitton’s, weighed down by the spoils of war she waged against Bond Street.

“Draco.” She beamed at him. “I had no idea you’d be here. Are you joining us for lunch?”

“Mother.” He stood up and held her tightly. “Just a quick visit I’m afraid. I find the air in this part of town to be a bit on the toxic side today.”

“Draco enough of the dramatics. We will discuss this further at Monday’s morning meeting.” Lucius sat down in his high backed chair. “Now tell me, what are your plans for this evening? We have a standing engagement with the Greengrass’s at their home and we have just been informed that Astoria is back from the continent. If we are to believe the stories, she has grown into quite the beauty.”

Draco moved to pack up his papers. “Father you can beat down my ideas for the company all you like, as CEO that is your right. But you will not be marrying me off to whomever gives us the biggest advantage. We are not living under Queen Victoria, I will not have a betrothal, it’s embarrassing to say the least. I will get married one day, but that person will be of my own choosing and that person _will_ be a man.”

Lucius growled. “I do wish that you would grow out of this abhorrent phase faster, it’s been 10 years now. You’re very lucky that I’ve managed to keep it out of the papers. Astoria is a respectable woman from an important family. This match would be perfect both for the company and the family.”

“Lucius.” Narcissa chastised.

“Don’t mother.” Draco waved her off. “Even if I was predisposed to this blatant attempt at public breeding, I have an engagement myself. Pansy has asked me to accompany her tonight.”

“Parkinson.” Lucius sneered. “I trust that you won’t end up intoxicated lying in a gutter. Again.”

Draco felt his nostrils flare. “In case you missed it father, I have gown up, I’m not 18 anymore. It might be time that you give it a go as well.”

“As I said.” Lucius said standing again and placing his hands flat on the mahogany desk. “Still a child. The fact that you have no qualms in destroying this family’s good name and reputation by partaking in your unnatural proclivities proves this. You have responsibilities Draco, a lot of them. One of which is to father a child.”

“I think I’ve had enough of being insulted for one day.” Draco stuffed the papers back into his brief case. “I’ll see you at Monday’s board meeting. Mother, I am terribly sorry, but I am suddenly feeling rather sicked. I will see for you for breakfast on Tuesday.” She closed her eyes and nodded mutely.

Before he could even close the door behind him, Draco heard his father say, “You realise that this is all your fault don’t you. I was warned when he was a baby. They all said it, don’t let the mother coddle him, they grow up little mummy’s boys, they grow up wrong. Because of you the boy’s grown up to be nothing but a poofter.”

Years ago those words would have sent him in a either a fit of rage or uncontrollable sobs. Now though, after hearing them yelled so often, all he could do was shake his head and sigh.

~*~

“I still cannot believe you actually wore that.” Pansy was shaking her head from the passenger seat.

“Seriously! What’s wrong with it?” Draco asked, not for the first time. He had picked her up 20 minutes ago and she had remarked on his attire 5 times since. “You said to wear something mouth-watering, so I did. I do believe it was you that made me buy it. You said that it made my legs go on for days, my ass look edible and my eyes smoulder. You said I could be on the cover of GQ.”

“That’s all very true darling. But sweetie, it’s a £2,000 suit.” She was wearing the smile that clearly said that Draco had finally lost it. “You’re going to stand out like a beggar at one of mummy’s party’s.”

Draco stuck out his chin, he did not look pompous when he did it either. “There is nothing wrong with showing a little class.”

Pansy laughed, loudly, for a long time. “You’re such a dork.”

“You’re the dork.” Draco stuck his tongue at her. “And who are you to comment on my choice of wardrobe? You’re the one walking around with holes in their clothing.”

“For a gay man living in one of the worlds fashion capitals, you’re terribly out of touch with it.” She said, twirling her hair. “I for one, am actually going to fit in tonight.”

Draco chose to rise above the slight, he was a big boy. “How much farther is it anyway?”

“Second street on the left, just pull into the alley out the back.”

“Pansy! I am not leaving a £150,000 car in some alley!”

“Draco dear, you really need to stress less, you’ll get lines. Do calm down.” She grinned as Draco turned a corner and drove down the secluded alley. “See there’s a parking lot and there’s always a security guard on the door.”

“Oh I feel so much safer. Truly I can’t wait to leave my baby in the care of a man who earns a fraction of what this car is worth.” He pulled into a spare bay. The area reminded him of the opening scene of one of the mobster movies he watched while at school. There was a big truck where men were busy unloading heavy black boxes, one street light and a big burly man who looked allergic to smiling. “I suddenly don’t feel much like going out. Let’s go see a movie. Or we can watch something at your place with a bucket of ice cream.”

“Stop being such a bore.” She opened the door and jumped out. “It’ll be fun.”

“The last time you said something would be fun I ended up shaking up with a backpacker and was on penicillin for 2 weeks.” Draco climbed out of the car.

“I don’t see how your naivety is in any way my fault Draco.” She threw over her shoulder as she walked towards the burly man.

“What ever happens,” Draco crouched down and fingered the blue paint work. “I am so very sorry.”

“Nice ride.” He looked over his shoulder at the man leaning up against the truck. The stranger had broad shoulders, black hair and glasses.

“Thanks.” Draco said sadly, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time he’d see her.

“Do hurry up darling!” Pansy was leaning across the railing that led up to the back stairs.

He patted the roof of his precious and cast one last look at her before following what was once his best friend.

“Finished feeling up a piece of metal?” Pansy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t Pansy, she’s perfect.” He looked back sadly and almost growled at the group of people who had gathered to look at her.

“Name?” The burly man without a smile grunted.

“Pansy Parkinson.”

“You’re the plus one?” The man looked at Draco with bored eyes. Did this man know how to not be intimidating?

“Yes.” He said slowly, very uneasy with the whole situation.

“ID.” He held out his hand for both his and Pansy’s, after close scrutiny he finally let them pass.

“I swear on our friendship,” Draco held her back by her wrist. “If I end up in the hospital or my car has even so much as a scratch, I will tell your father what you got up to in France last year.”

Her eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Draco shot back.

“You’re a right-” Draco never found out what exactly he was because a voice said, “VIPs?” Turning he saw a woman with far too much hair wearing a headset.

“Yep!” Pansy shot before turning to face the woman. “Hermione! James has you working tonight?”

“Pansy, I was wondering when you were getting here.” This ‘Hermione’ woman said. “Jamie wouldn’t know what he’d do if I took a night off.”

“Sorry, we would have been here earlier, but this one.” She pointed at Draco. “Was having a case of separation anxiety. What is it with boys and their machines?”

“Oh don’t even get me started!” Hermione groaned, she was leading them through a series of hallways littered with posters and up a set of stairs. “You should hear the way Jamie goes on and on about his god forsaken bike. He has never and will never love anyone more than he loves that death trap. If it was legal I’d be planning the wedding.”

“Where is James? I figured you would have put him on baby sitting duty.” Pansy asked.

“One of his guys is running late so he’s helping the band set up.” Hermione opened a heavy door into, in Draco’s surprised opinion, a comfortable and pleasant room, all things considered. There were leather lounges spaced throughout, a bar off to the side, posters of various bands lining three walls and a large window overlooking the venue below. There was a set of stairs that led down to the right and a closed door to the left. “You know James, he’d never ask someone do something he would never do himself. You wouldn’t believe the amount of times I’ve caught him cleaning the loos in the middle of a performance.”

“Good man.” Draco was impressed, it was a similar mentality to his own.

Hermione tapped a button on the head piece. “No do not let anyone it yet. James will flip! Tickets clearly state that doors open at 8, if they wanted to meet the band they should have paid for VIP tickets. I don’t care what they are offering you.” She tapped the button again. “Sorry about that, I have no idea why people think they can flirt their way through a door. Anyway, help yourselves to the bar, Jamie and the band should be up shortly.”

“This place is nice.” Draco admitted begrudgingly when Hermione had walked off. He wondered over to the large window. “Not exactly the crack den I was envisioning.”

“You’re such a ponce, you wouldn’t even know what a crack den was.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m getting a drink, want anything?”

“Scotch.” Draco said, distractedly. “As long as it isn’t actually water from the Thames.”

“As I said, ponce.”

As Pansy wondered off, the room began to fill with an alarming amount of boisterous red heads. Where in the world does one find this many gingers? He let his attention drift back to the scene below him. There were scruffy men, Draco assumed must be the band, testing instruments on the stage. People moving around with the same heavy boxes that he saw being unpacked from the truck. What really took his attention though was the singular man that looked like Draco’s high school wet dream.

“Who are you?” He whispered to himself. The stranger had thick black hair, broad shoulders and when he lifted his shirt to wipe sweat off of his brow, Draco damn near moaned. “You have got to be the most gorgeous thing within 100 Kilometres.”

“That my favourite flaming queen,” Pansy said, handing him a glass. “Is James Black. Quite the dashing young man isn’t he?”

“The owner?” Draco had been imagining salt and pepper hair, tattoos and eyes that said he’d been there done that. The man down stairs could only be classed as young, fit and beautiful.

“Oi Jamie!” One of the red heads with a long noes yelled from the side stairs. “Get your ass up here and bring the boys! You’ve got shit to do!”

“How crass.” Draco rolled his eyes, not liking the ginger.

“Who the fuck runs this place?” James yelled back.

“Hermione!” Came a chorus of voices.

Draco watched as James said something to the scruffy band member next to him. The six of them weaved their way through the floor, James stopping to say something to each employee they met along the way. When he eventually walked through the door, he promptly tripped on a loose piece of carpet. “Bugger. I thought I fixed that.”

“No, you said you would.” Hermione said walking up beside him with a stack of files. “You also promised that you would go through these applications, your liquor licence is about to expire. Fix the hole in the storage room that you caused when we lost that last contract. Not to mention that you also said you’d take a day off.” When James took the files and started going through them she added. “Do not go through that here. You have an office, use it.” James glared at her. “You’re the one who wanted to start meet and greets. ‘It’ll be great Hermione’ you said, ‘Just you wait’ you said, well it’s done, it’s fun and this is the only place for it.”

“Fine.” James sighed and placed the files on the side of the bar.

“James!” Pansy crossed the room in three long strides and threw herself into his arms.

“Pans!” James wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. “I’m so glad you came. Where’s Blaise tonight? Or do I not want to know?”

“He was cruelly abducted by his father and forced to sit in a chair and listen to what will undoubtably be the most boring and mundane of men.” She let go of James. “I brought a more than adequate substitute though.”

“I am no one’s substitute, particularly not Blaise’s.” Draco glared at her then held a hand out to James. “Draco Malfoy.”

Draco couldn’t help but notice a peculiar twitch in James’ left eye. “Malfoy?”

He really couldn’t go anywhere it seemed. “Yes, those Malfoy’s.”

“Did I hear you say that your name’s Malfoy?” Hermione had walked back over and was wearing quite the impressive frown. “As in Malfoy Constructions?”

“That’s my father’s company yes.” Draco felt the need to state that he didn’t in fact run the place, he was rather cowed under that stare.

She let out a hard breath. “Your father,”

“This probably isn’t the best time, is it Hermione?” James interjected putting an arm around her shoulder. “Can you go and make sure Ron and the twins don’t drink too much? I really can’t handle what they have planned tonight. It took me weeks to get the gum out off of the walls last time.”

She glared at Draco viciously before turning to talk to the gingers.

“Sorry about that.” James ran a hand through his hair. “She’s on a mission at the moment. Well she’s always on a mission but lately your name has been thrown around more often than not.”

“Does she have an issue with the birds, the wages or the environment?” Draco asked feeling exasperated. This was exactly why he was trying to change his father’s mind.

“Ah, the birds. But don’t let her find out about the other stuff.”

Draco had to deal with more than enough protests on a daily basis because of those birds. His father was planning a new development in southern Wales that happened to be in the middle of an endangered species of birds habitat. The more he thought about his father, the more he was convinced he was actually the antichrist.

“Why are they doing that?” James was looking down through the window with pleading eyes. “Speakers don’t go there. Where’s the two way?”

“You stress too much.” Draco smirked leaning against the window.

“I just no what I want.” James glared.

“You sound like me. I didn’t realise how condescending it comes off.” Draco took a sip of scotch.

“I’ve got to go and get Hermione on this. Then I need to battle the paperwork monster that is currently eating souls in my office.” He pushed himself away and shook Draco’s hand again. “Enjoy your night yeah?”

Draco nodded and watched him say something to Hermione and disappear into the adjoining room.

An hour later Draco was bored out of his mind. The band had left to do whatever bands do before they perform so Pansy had switched tactics and was throwing herself at the ginger with the earring. He kept casting glances at the closed door, thinking that what ever lay beyond had to be far more entertaining. After yet another high pitched giggle from his ‘friend’, Draco had made his decision.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Draco said as he opened the door. The room looked like some mix between office, library and living room. There was a desk in the corner, comfortable sofa’s around the centre, a bookshelf that took up one wall and the same mirror that seemed to continue in from the last room.  “There’s only so much time you can invest into watching your friend attempt to catch and STI.”

James chuckled, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “So you’re looking for entertainment?”

“Isn’t that your business model?” Draco walked over to the overflowing bookshelf.

“I rarely entertain behind closed doors.” James said walking up to stand beside Draco. “I let the club down the road corner than market.”

Draco smiled as he began to read the titles. “Grimm, Perrault and Anderson? Seriously? What are you? 8?”

“There is nothing wrong with a good fairy tale.” He seemed to have a sad look about him when he said it. “They remind me of a simpler time.”

“There are perhaps, no days of our childhood we lived so full as those we spent with our favourite book.” Draco said absently as he continued to scan the spines.

“Proust?” James scoffed. “Of course you’re a fan of Proust.”

“What’s wrong with Proust exactly?” Draco pinched his lips.

“Nothing at all.” James put his hands in his pockets. “If you don’t mind a healthy serving of pretentious pomposity with your literature.”

“There is nothing wrong with a bit of pretention.” Draco scanned the books and his chin dropped as he grabbed a book. “And that’s all a bit rich isn’t it? Coming from a man who has a very worn out copy of 1984.”

“Give that back.” James snatched the thin novel out of his hands. “Everyone should read it, it’s a good warning.”

Draco raised an eye brow and went back to his perusals. “So how does someone this well read come to own a bar?”

“It’s a hobby.” James shrugged.

Draco turned and leaned against the shelf. “Which one?”

Before James could answer, Hermione’s head appeared at the door. “Jamie, the boys are about to go on.”

“Thanks ‘Mione, I’ll be down in a sec.” Harry carefully put his book back on the shelf before looking at Draco and biting his lip. “I can’t do it.”

“Do what?” Draco had a sudden feeling of dread.

“The twins wanted to let you go downstairs like that and not say anything.” He opened up a chest that lay behind his desk. “I was going to let them for Hermione’s sake, but well, you seem like a nice enough bloke. I might be wrong, but it just seems unnecessarily cruel.”

“Why does everyone have an issue with what I’m wearing tonight?” Draco sulked. “I’ll have you know that I am impeccably dressed at all times.”

“It’s an Armani suit.” James said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Draco should really stop arguing.

“Yes. And?” Draco threw up his hands. “Wait, how did you know it was Armani?”

“Good guess?” James shrugged, Draco didn’t think that was it at all. “Look the point is, they’re going to eat you alive down there. Wear these and you’ll fit right in.”

Draco looked down at the jeans and black T-Shirt in his hands. “There’s holes in them.”

James laughed and made his way to the door. “You don’t have to wear them, but not everyone gets to say that got in my pants.”

Draco’s jaw, not for the first time that night, dropped. Who was this guy? This guy who could recognise Proust, argue about the merits of Orwell, identify designer clothes but owned a bar and wore holey clothing. Draco had no idea if he wanted to hit him, shag him or marry the twat, all three sounded pretty ok. The smell on the shirt when Draco pulled it over his face was enchanting.

All things taken into consideration, the night wasn’t actually a complete disaster. Yes the band was too loud, and the crowd was too sweaty, but Draco enjoyed dancing with Pansy none the less. His only regret, he thought to himself as he drove them back to Pansy’s flat, was that he didn’t get the green eyed man’s number.

~*~

“Oh my god!” Pansy squealed as she pounced onto the bed.

Draco let out a sob. He was having such a wonderful dream. It was filled with green eyes, old books and hard muscles. “Pansy do fuck off.”

“He texted.” She flopped down on her front beside him, effectively ignoring his command.

“Which one?” He grumbled into the blankets. “The base player, the drummer or the ginger?”

“Not me honey.” She said with far too much glee. “He texted you.”

“Who?” Draco yawned and covered his eyes to hide from the sun peering through the window.

“James of course.”

He quickly propped himself up onto his elbow. “But I didn’t give him my number.”

“I know.” She said with a wicked grin. “Listen to this. ‘Pans, tell the leggy blonde from last night that he needs to stop leaving things that cost a small fortune in strange places. Jamie. Ps I have his phone.’ What on earth did you leave there?”

“No idea.” He said, sleep still clogging his mind.

“Alright.” She started moving her hands across the key pad at a frightening speed. ‘Morning Jamie, do you mean the leggy blonde whose eyes could melt diamonds? Because he has no idea what you’re on a bout. P.’”

“I hate you.” Draco pulled the pillow over his head.

“No you don’t dear.” She patted his stomach. “He says, ‘The embarrassing suit he wore last night. His phone has been going off since 7, should I answer it?’ See I’m not the only one who thinks it was embarrassing.”

Draco grumbled and then the drowsiness finally faded, he jumped straight out of bed. “Fucking hell did he say he has my phone? Shit!” He scrambled to find the clothes he had worn the night before, Jamie’s clothes. “Fuck my father’s going to kill me.”

Pansy sat up quickly. “Go there now. I’ll call your mother, she’ll calm him down.”

“I love you, you know that right.” He said pulling on his shoes.

She rolled her eyes but was smiling. “Yes if you were straight and I wasn’t a bint, I’ve heard it all before. I’m doomed to be forever a handbag.”

 

He bent down and kissed her head. “I haven’t forgotten your promise by the way. I expect to see that dress, hoops and all.”

As he ran to the door she called, “Did I mention it was peach?”

Draco drove to the same back alley as the night before and noticed immediately the stark contrast between night and day. In the dark he didn’t see the full and healthy herb garden, the meticulously painted mural on the wall or the sounds of birds singing in the trees. It felt homely. He ran straight to the back door and started knocking.

James answered wearing impossibly low slung pants, a crumpled shirt and his hair was, if possible, in even more disarray.

“You were asleep?” Draco said in lieu of greeting. “Of course you were asleep because you work nights. You were asleep and my phone was going off. I am so sorry! Wait you live here?”

“You talk to much.” James said with a sleepy grin and a yawn. “Yeah I live upstairs, I did have a flat once but never ended up spending much time there.”

“I am so unbelievably sorry.” Draco said again. “I never ever leave my phone anywhere. It rarely shuts up long enough to let me.”

“I noticed.” James stepped aside to let Draco in. “Come on it’s all upstairs.”

They walked through the same hallways and up the same stairs, but instead of going into the room from the night before, Draco was lead to the end of the corridor and up yet another set of stairs. His mouth opened when he walked into the studio. This man was a mystery Draco was now determined to solve.

In between what was obviously second hand furniture was art work that he knew cost thousands. There was cheap cereals standing next to a container of Draco’s personal favourite brand of tea, he knew of only three stores in the city that stocked it. There was a recycle bin filled with cheap bottles of empty beers but on the fridge stood multiple bottles of top shelf spirits. Not for the first time, Draco wondered, ‘Who is this guy?’

Jamie went over to the dresser where Draco’s suit was folded neatly, his phone resting on top. “I figured I’d bring it up here when we closed last night. The cleaners have it in their heads that I can’t clean my own office, they would have just dumped it in the lost and found.”

“Thank you.” Draco took his bundle but flipped open his phone straight away. 27 missed calls from his father starting at 7:04, it was now 9:37. “Oh fuck, I am so bloody sorry. He’s going to kill me.”

“I was tempted to answer, just to tell him to fuck right off.” James said easily.

“That is something I’d love to see.” He laughed.

“He does realise it’s Sunday right? Day of rest for a lot of people.”

“He knows.” Draco sighed. “He just doesn’t care. I should really call him back.”

“Sure.” James nodded. “Do you want a cuppa?”

“I should really let you get some sleep.” Draco said, wracked with guilt. “Have I mentioned that I’m incredibly sorry yet?”

James smiled. “A few times yeah. Don’t stress though, I’ve got a delivery soon anyway.”

“Then I’d love a tea.” He put his suit down on the kitchen table and held up his phone. “I’ll just call my very own personal stalker shall I?”

“Feel free to use the balcony.” James said flicking on the kettle. “It’s small but it’s quiet.”

“Thank you.” He walked to the glass door and stepped onto the metal frame. It was big enough for a small table, two chairs and yet another herb garden.

“Draco you are ridiculously irresponsible!” His father said angrily as soon as Draco had rung.

“I’m sorry father I,”

“Yes I know, the Parkinson girl rang your mother.” He cut Draco off. “Who leaves their phone in their car? What if it was an emergency?”

“As I said I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t good enough Draco.”

Draco took a deep breath and stretched out his neck. “Was there something you needed from me?”

“Yes, I will be picking you up an hour earlier tomorrow.” It was scaring how fast he could flip from disappointed dad mode, into CEO of a multinational. “We’re meeting with Riddle prior to discuss the future of both companies.”

“Father no, you promised the board that you wouldn’t make any decisions until after the meeting.”

“It’s merely a formality. Anyone in that room with a lick of sense will know that getting in bed with Riddle is a good idea.”

“It’s not father!”

“That’s enough.” Lucius yelled. “I’ve given your opinions on the matter more time than they’re worth. Riddle and I have come up with a plan that will finally, once and for all, wipe out our competition.”

“Father,”

“I said enough.” Lucius said firmly. “I will see you in the morning.”

Before Draco could attempt to argue further, his father had hung up. “Asshole.” He kicked the railing.

“Pleasant chat then?” James asked as Draco walked back in. “Sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, you were loud. I don’t know how you take your tea. Milk? Sugar? Honey?”

“Can I do it?” No one ever got Draco’s tea right, James just smiled and put the condiments on the table. “My father is the most stubborn, reckless man I have ever had the misfortune to meet. He’s gone and got himself wrapped up with a man that I frankly feel is dangerous and now they’re planning to take out a competitor. He’s going to destroy us.”

“Competition?” James said carefully, sitting down across from Draco.

“It could only be one group, no one else gets him that angry.” Draco groaned when the first sip hit his lips. “He’s always had a bit of a bee in his bonnet about the Potter Corporation. They’ve beat him out on a few too many contracts. God I hope whatever it is, isn’t illegal.” 

Draco noticed James’ knuckles go white against his mug. “Is that likely? The illegal thing?”

“I’d like to say that it’s not.” Draco sighed. “But I honestly don’t know. I don’t think anything would surprise me at this point. We’re talking about the man that knocked down an orphanage.”

James swallowed and nodded once. “So, aside from being ripped a new one by your doting dad, what does Draco Malfoy do with his Sunday?”

Draco took a long drink. “Draco Malfoy is planning to head home, shower, put on some of his own clothes, eat his weight in chocolate and read something truly pretentious. Have you got any recommendations for me?”

James laughed. “I think we’ve established that you’re the expert there.”

“What about you.” Draco asked, hugging his mug and leaning forward. “How does James Black entertain himself?”

“Well as I said I have a delivery coming later. 23 pallets of alcohol need to find a home somehow. Then I’ll probably go and see my godfather.”

Draco drank deeply. “Are you close with him?”

“Yeah he’s great. He’s more like a best mate than a parental figure.” James was smiling, but it wasn’t what Draco would call happy. “I trust him with everything. When my parents passed, he was the one who understood what I was feeling the most. He let me do my own thing for a while, still does actually.”

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Draco said quietly. “When, how, never mind. That was entirely inappropriate, you don’t have to answer.”

“Don’t worry it’s fine.” James waved him off. “It happened just as I finished university. Last day of exams to be exact. They were on their way up to take me out to celebrate. Car accident, they died at the scene. It’s coming up to 7 years.”

Draco was speechless. “I honestly don’t know what to say. That’s terrible.”

 

James nodded. “Yeah, it’s better now though, than it was I mean. I miss them every day, but it doesn’t hurt as much.”

Draco smiled sadly at him. “And here I was thinking that we would partake in mindless small talk over a pot of truly amazing tea and I’d leave you with my number.”

James cracked a large smile that stole the air from Draco’s lungs. “You don’t strike me as the kind of person who has the patience for small talk. I wouldn’t turn down the number though, seems terribly inconvenient not having it, not to mention awkward to talk to you through Pansy.”

“She would survive. God knows I’ve seen her flirt enough over the years.”

Their conversation, despite James’ words, drifted onto lighter topics. Football, music and art. By the time James walked Draco to his car, he found himself not wanting to leave.

“So how long exactly is this going to go on for?” Draco pulled out his sunglasses from the centre console.

“What’s that then?” James was leaning against the metal railing.

“The flirting of course. Don’t get me wrong, I have no issue in eyeing up a gorgeous entrepreneur but are you ever planning to ask me for a drink? I’m a busy man you see, I really do need schedule these things.”

James flashed that smile again. “Thursday?”

Draco nodded and got in his car. Winding down the window he said, “Call me.”

“I might just do that.”

Draco smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot and down the alley. He should learn to leave his things in random places more often..

~*~

“Sirius,” Harry said to his god father’s voicemail. “Call me back, we need to talk.”

Making his way back to his small flat, above the place he worked so hard for, he pulled out the small chest he kept under his bed. It had been over a year since he had opened it. It was full to bursting with papers, mementos, photos, all kinds of knick knacks from the life he tried to walk away from. He put aside his degree from Cambridge that he never actually got around to framing. He ignored the many articles that were written about his parents accident. He pushed it all aside until he found the stack of photos at the very bottom.

He riffled through the mix, they were all of him. There were photos from uni and high school. Photos of him and his parents or his friends. Every one of them had Harry smiling in a way he hadn’t for almost 7 years. Finally towards the bottom of the stack he found the one he was looking for.

Two boys stood, smiling and waving at the camera. Both faces were covered with chocolate, their arms around each other’s shoulders. Turning the card over, his mothers neat hand writing said;

_Harry and Draco, Halloween 1984_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter. I couldn't bring my self to cut it down and if I had of split it up they would have been very short.

Draco Malfoy was having a nightmare. No if buts or maybes, he was asleep and soon he would wake up surrounded by expensive pillows wrapped in Egyptian cotton. He was having a nightmare because there was no way that this was actually his life. He reached down and pinched his thigh, hard, which made him want to cry, not because of the throbbing pain, but because he felt it at all. Yes he was awake and yes he was in fact having breakfast with his father and Tom Riddle.

Tom was every authors definition of a sleaze bag. From the way his hair was combed over to the right, the fact that his tie was too thin and that his breath smelled something akin to sewerage. And there the great Lucius Malfoy was, doing everything bar licking the man's toes. Draco wanted to throw up.

"Draco." he couldn’t help but think of a snake when riddle spoke. "You're father had told me much and more about you. He says that you have some, let's say alternative, views. In regard to our upcoming arrangement."

"I merely feel, that we should discuss this further with the full board of directors before jumping into anything." Draco said, trying not to grimace as the man licked his lips. "This is people's livelihoods we're discussing. Their futures."

"A merger of this magnitude can surely only mean good things for our bottom line." Riddle said with a sickening grin.

"But at what cost?" Draco argued. "You're talking about not insignificant cut backs in every department. Replacing people who have been loyal to the company, loyal to my father, for their entire careers. We should be rewarding that, not ignoring it. Not to mention the plans the two of you have for future developments. The effects they would have on the environment would be irreversible."

"Draco." His father warned. "Not the time."

"When will be the time?" Draco asked earnestly. "I'd like to add it to my diary."

"Your boy needs to learn respect Lucius." Riddles eyes didn't leave Draco.

The vein in Lucius' brow was starting to show. "Indeed."

"You mentioned something about our competition." Draco decided that the best course of action would be to move the conversation right along. "I assumed that you were referring to the Potter corporation."

"Who else?" Lucius asked with half a smirk. "We have irrevocable proof of certain wrong doings within the upper ranks. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that Lily and James neglected to obtain a few too many licences and slipped the wrong people cash incentives to hush it all up. This all happened in the late 80s of course and the Potter’s are long since gone so there can't be any criminal charges put forward, but the civil case before the crown should be quite the scandal. The cost to fix these, errors in judgement, would cost more than the company has in assets. They will need to sell everything. The entire empire torn apart and sold for scrap."

"What's the proof?" Draco sat there with his brow frowned. He was too young to remember what had caused the rift between their families, too young to remember the family at all, but he had heard the stories. Something had happened to when he was a child and both sides had been out for blood since. As far as he could remember though, Potter's business had always been painstakingly above board.

Riddle waved him off as if it was a non-issue. "We have a paper trail and people more than willing to speak on the record."

"How are our books? They wouldn't find one of these trails leading back to us now would they?" Draco knew that his father was in with some shady people, one of which was currently sitting with them eating crumpets. "If we go ahead with something this big, you had better know, without a glimmer of doubt, that our asses are covered from every angle."

"I have it sorted." was all Lucius said, Draco truly did wish he could believe him. He didn't.

"We'll move forward once the merger is official." Riddle said. "That should give us 6 months give or take to get all the paperwork signed off on."

"Excellent." Lucius said with a smile. "Draco I really don't need to remind you that anything we've said at this table is to remain here."

"And yet you still do." Draco rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "We should be leaving, the board is meeting in 15. Getting there late would cause, unease."

"I'll meet you there. Tom and I have some more things to discuss." Draco took that to mean, 'Tom and I are about to discuss exactly which part of what I just said was complete fabrication. As well as some other things which are almost definitely illegal. Run along now and be pretty for the stock holders.' He decided then and there that he would find out exactly what his father was playing at.

~*~

Indulgent is what his father used to call. It was more than likely true at the time as well. He would indulge in alcohol. He would indulge in a foreign man. He would indulge in the finer things in life. Years older, he was indulging again. Only this time, he was indulging in melancholy.

He was sitting in his large corner office, spinning idly in his chair. He may have never got an official title, but his father wanted to make sure the entire building knew exactly who would be taking over. So he was given the second biggest office on the top floor and told to sit there and smile when the investors came. The board meeting had finished 20 minutes earlier and for 2 hours Draco had sat there and let his father flat out lie to every one of them. Draco had let it all happen and said nothing like a good little heir, he was disgusted with himself.

There was a knock on the door and Draco turned to see Severus Snape standing there. "Do you have a minute?"

"I always have more than a minute for you." Draco smiled, signalling for him to sit. "Where has my father disappeared to? I would have expected him to have turned up to complain about Diggle by now."

"Your mother has taken him to lunch." Severus sat down opposite the wide desk, a desk with nothing on it. "I must say I was taken a bit by surprise today."

"Why's that." Draco leaned back in his chair and looked at his ceiling.

"Well, it was my... understanding that you were against this partnership with Riddles firm." Severus was talking slowly, carefully.

Draco sat up straighter in his seat, his attention peaked. "What makes you say that? Surely it's my job to support my father in all of his endeavours."

"As a good son should I'm sure." Severus was studying him with his head cocked. "I was merely expressing my curiosity, the last time we spoke you were rather passionate about the company heading in a different direction entirely. A direction that a, not at unsubstantial, amount of members happen to agree with."

'What aren't you saying?' Draco thought to himself. "Some would say that it is the CEOs role to know what is best for the company. That he would only ever have what is best for it at the forefront of his mind."

"Do you truly believe that?" Severus lowered his voice. "I have known you since birth Draco and I will ask this only once, can we trust this venture?"

Draco closed his eyes and quietly said, "I honestly don't know. I know I don't trust Riddle. My father is a lot of things, but he isn't unintelligent. He would have thought this through."

"He lacks lateral thinking though, something you have in spades." Severus licked his lips. "Have you heard about the last time a merger was suggested?"

Draco frowned. "I have been made to believe that father has never entertained the idea before now."

"The archives are an interesting place aren't they?" Severus said with narrowed eyes. "They've recently started digitising everything. They are scanning everything onto the serves and shredding the hard copies. Did you know?"

"I did yes." He had heard the IT department complaining about the installation.

"Far too easy to lose things when it's all digital in my opinion. I'm just stuck in my ways though." Severus said standing. "They have decades to get through, it is a major undertaking. They are working backwards. I believe they are currently at December 1985."

"Are they really?"

"Most of it is impeccably dull of course, numbers that don't mean anything to anyone anymore. I was however, riveted, by the minutes of the January 85 board meeting." He moved to the door. "Forgive me, I tend to rattle on in my old age."

"You're not that old."

Severus winked at him before closing the door behind him. His father was at lunch with his mother that gave him at the very least, another hour.

After telling Dianne, his father's assistant, that he was off for a bite, he made his way down to the bowels of the building. Unlike his father, like much in life, Draco made a point to get to know as many people in his employees as possible. The people no one looked at twice, the faceless masses, the people who held the real power. Draco learned early on that if these people stopped turning up for work, the world would spin off its axis.

"Janis." Draco smiled at the middle aged woman who had more than likely been middle aged from birth.

"Draco, it's good to see you." She smiled up from her computer. "What have we done to deserve your wonderful presence today? Biscuit?"

He took a biscuit and made a note to never take one again, he was fairly certain they were made of cat litter. Sitting down he said, "I need a favour."

"Straight to the point, that's why I like you." She spun away from her screen. "I owe more than a few and there’s little if anything I wouldn't do." Draco had given her the loan that had saved their family home a few years previous, it was a solid investment.

"I need to take a look at some records from over 20 years ago." He looked her in the eyes, not blinking. "And I need for no one to find out."

"Absolutely." She said with a nod. "Anything in particular I can pull?"

"Board meeting minutes and anything else that could be at all related to January 1985."

She typed something into her computer and then walked through the never ending rows of filing cabinets. By the time she got back, she had a neat stack of faded Manilla folders.

"They're not far off uploading this stuff." She said putting it down. "If only you could hold off a few months. It'll be much easier to go through on a computer."

'Much easier to destroy as well.' He thought to himself. "Where can I set up?"

"There's a spare desk behind that cabinet." She pointed behind her. "I can probably give you 45 before I can't keep the girls out of here anymore."

"That will be perfect." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you Janis."

Three quarters of an hour later, he put the neat stack files back on Janis' desk and kissed her cheek. He smiled at everyone he walked by and even got stuck in a pleasant conversation with the head of maintenance. For all who would look at him, he was having quite the pleasant day. Inside he was fuming, inside he was picturing his father's head on a spike. Inside he was ready for war.

As it turned out, his father was nothing but the stereotypical shady business man that the papers always accused him of being. They could have lost everything back then, still could. His mother and Lily Potter had been friends, she was distraught when Lily had died not ever having fixed things. She couldn't even go to the funeral. Harry and Draco were friends, his mother would always say that it was useless trying to keep them apart, so they just got one nanny for both of them. James had put his own company in the line to try and help his father and Lucius threw it all away. He threw it all away for Malfoy pride.

He had always been taught that the Malfoy name carried more weight than gold. That anyone who wasn't a Malfoy was to be pitied. A Malfoy was strong and powerful. Being a Malfoy meant dignity and respect. Right now he was ready to throw it in and become a Snape.

Lucius refused to admit that he had led the company into almost ruin. He had hidden the real numbers from investors, he told everyone that they were in the black and ready to expand. In actuality, they were significantly in the red. James Potter had proposed a merger of the two companies. Unlike this one with Riddle, that one actually made sense. Malfoy's were logical and methodical planners while the Potters were innovators and creative. It would have been beautiful.

Instead of thinking rationally, his father told the board that the Potter's were planning a hostile takeover and they had to close ranks.  The merger was scrapped. Then his father did the only creative thinking in his life. He faked the numbers to a point of beauty. He took that to the government grants office and got the payout he needed to keep the company afloat. It wasn’t enough though, April of 85 brought the fire. The fire in which 12 people were seriously injured. The fire that bought with it the insurance claim. That was the money that got them through the fiscal year, and they were turning a profit again 3 years later. They came out of it but now Draco didn't only have to think about insolvency. If this ever got out, his father would also be going to prison.

"Severus." Draco said to his phone once he finally made it onto the street.

"Draco where are you?" What sounded like a door closing came through the phone. "Your father's looking for you."

"I need you to cover for me." He ran a hand down his face. "I just did some interesting reading."

"Indeed?"

"Make some excuse to my father will you? I won't be back in."

"Of course."

"Also." He took a deep breath. "I'll be having my weekly breakfast with mother tomorrow. She's been dying to see you."

"I have been meaning to see her." It was all a game, Severus had seen her just 2 hours earlier. "Feel better Draco, I hear there's a nasty stomach bug around."

After hanging up, he found himself walking the streets. He let his face get lost in the crowds. No direction, no plans, just letting his feet carry him. His father had fucked up royally and now Draco had to decide what to do. Trust that his father knew what he was doing and become an active accomplice. Or turn it all over and watch his business, his family be ripped apart.

Looking around he found himself standing beneath the tower of London. Suddenly feeling very small and insignificant, he pulled out his phone and decided to break every rule in the book.

"Hello, oh fuck, hold on." A voice carried down the phone.

"James?" He asked bemused. "Are you ok?"

"Draco that you?" He could hear the other man smile. "Yeah I just dropped a hammer on my toe. Nothing unusual there."

"You're a menace to yourself." Draco chuckled.

"I stand firm that inanimate objects are out to get me."

"Sounds like I interrupted you, I can call back later." There was music blasting in the background.

"No don't stress, just let me go somewhere quiet." He heard the sounds of doors opening and closing and the music shut down.

"Where are you?"

"Broom cupboard. I’m sitting on a mop bucket that's probably going to break under my ass. You?"

"Looking at Big Ben."

"Draco it's June."

"Yes, and?"

"Nothing." James laughed. "So you like tourists then?"

"I've had an absolutely shit of a day, I needed air."

"Well done, its barely half 1."

"I excel at everything I do." Draco laughed. "Including having abhorrent days."

"Want to talk about it?"

Draco sighed. "I think I'd much rather forget if I'm honest."

"Well," James paused. "Look I know this goes against the dating handbook, Hermione explained the rules. I was a bit confused but I’m fairly certain that you just broke one first."

Draco laughed again. "That's very true. What did you have in mind?"

"I am bored out of mind and keep getting distracted. Hermione is going to murder me, I mean hiding the body and everything, if I don't get this list done. But there isn’t a soul here to talk to while I hammer nails or fill in mind numbing paperwork."

"Won't I be even more of a distraction."

"Maybe but I've never been comfortable in my own." James said. "I can make you lunch."

"Well I am very good at paperwork."

"So you'll come?"

"How can I refuse. I'm on my way." he hung up the phone and absolutely did not run to the nearest cab.

~*~

"You bought me liquid nails?" James was leaning against the door frame of his club. 

"Well wine seemed like a bad idea if you were using power tools." Draco said, blushing to his roots. "And flowers seemed far too corny."

"I love it." James stepped aside. "Come in."

Draco was led through the hallways of the lower level and into a store room filled with a mix of music equipment and alcohol. Next to the door there was a suspiciously fist shaped hole in the wall. 

"I'm not the only one who has bad days then." Draco perched himself up on a big black box. 

"Yeah I guess not." James rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I had a band back out of a contract and I was already having a shocking afternoon. Hermione bought me one of those boxing ball things afterwards."

"Your venue manager bought you exercise equipment?" The most Draco had got out of an employee was a mug on his birthday. 

"She's more like a friend." He said as he got to work patching the hole. "Best friend I've ever had really. She pulls me up on my shit and never lets me wallow for too long. Aside from Si- my godfather, she probably knows me best."

"She sounds like Pansy." Draco smiled. 

They were silent for a long while before James said. "So do you want to talk about it? Whatever got you into a right little snit?"

 “Not particularly no."

"You'd rather sit here and watch me work?" James asked pulling off his overshirt to clean up what he'd spilled on the floor. 

"You mean sit here and watch you slowly take off your clothes?" Draco asked amused. "No that sounds like a ghastly way to spend my afternoon."

James turned his head and winked at him. "I need to wait for that to dry. Let's go see what else I can fix, god this place is falling apart."

"Did you always want to do this?" Draco asked as James found some loose floor boards to hammer down. 

"What? Try and hold a building up with hopes, dreams and nails?"

"No, own a bar." 

"No, I wanted to be like my dad." James sat back on his heels. "I wanted to work in a tall building and wear a tie. I wanted to be important just like him."

"You'd look good in a tie."

"I look ridiculous in a tie." James promised before getting back to his nails. "Dad liked to think he was a musician. I have his guitar in my office, never play it though. It’s probably why I went down the music route. What did you want grow up to be?"

"A cowboy."

 “Bullocks!” James dropped his hammer onto his foot and glared at Draco. "You did that on purpose."

"There's a very real possibility yes." Draco tried to fight his grin. 

"Seems like Pansy was right about you all along." James said, standing up. 

Draco's face fell. "Whatever she said it’s all a lie."

"Really?" James smiled as he picked up his tool box before walking up the stairs. 

"She's a compulsive liar that one." Draco said quickly. "Can't trust her."

"Is that right?" They walked into his office. "So you’re not a prickly little perfectionist shit who is actually a big softy at heart. And you're not fiercely loyal to those who manage to fight their way in?"

"Well she doesn't lie ALL the time." Draco mumbled sitting down on one of the couches. 

They continued to chat while James made the pile of papers slowly get smaller. Draco even managed to help him save time on the bureaucracy of it all. They stopped for a quick snack and Draco busied himself by going through the upcoming band schedules, there were some half decent acts coming over the next few months. 

"I don't think I've ever been more productive." James said as he walked Draco out. "Hermione might even give me the night off."

"We're still on for Thursday yeah?" Draco asked as his cab pulled up. 

"Can't wait." James smiled at him.

Pulling away Draco was amazed at how entranced he was with the man. Usually by the third time Draco had seen someone he had learned enough to delete their numbers and hope to never cross them in the street. Not this time though. This time Draco was fascinated

~*~

 “Severus, I had no idea you would be joining us today." His mother stood from the small table to greet him. 

Tuesday morning breakfast had been a tradition if there's since he had started university. His father had never once joined them, it was a few hours of the week that he truly looked forward to. They only ever missed one if either of them was out of the country, even then they spoke on the phone. Everything that was said and done at breakfast was kept there. His mother’s lips was more secure that the tightest if vaults. This was a safe space. 

"Narcissa," Severus kissed her cheeks. "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, would you like to join us?" She motioned to a chair. "I'm sure Draco can share a pastry or two."

"Not on your life." Draco guarded the tray. 

"As much as I would enjoy the pleasure of your company, I'm afraid I can't stay today." He turned to Draco. "I believe we have something to discuss."

"Of course." He stood up. "I'm sorry mother but this cannot wait."

"It's fine dear." She looked at him with suspicion. "Take the library, I'll make sure that you're not disturbed."

Draco opened the door and let Severus follow. 

"So you read the files then?" Severus sat in one of the green leather sofas while Draco leaned against a table. 

Draco buried his face in his hands. The company or the family, he needed to choose. "I did." Sighing he said. "He's planning to destroy Potter's company. He's says that they've done some dodgy dealings and has the evidence to back it up. I think their waiting to be able to destroy our records before they act on it though. Going forward now is mutually assured destruction. Riddle said 6 months, but it will probably be sooner knowing archives productivity."

Severus took a deep breath. "And who will question a couple of 20 year old files?"

Draco put his hands beside him and leant forward. "I need to ask you a frank question. If push comes to shove, where are your loyalties. To the company or my father?"

"Once upon a time they weren't mutually exclusive." Severus said. "It has always been the company though Draco. That hasn't changed."

Draco nodded and pulled out an envelope he had folded in his breast pocket. "This feels eerily like industrial espionage." 

Severus opened the package and tipped the contents into the coffee table. "Draco, what is this?"

"Photos. Of everything." Draco moved to sit on the Coffee table. "He can have the originals shredded at the soft copies deleted. But I have my own."

"You know what this means don't you." Severus was fingering a photo. 

"Yes." Draco frowned. "We have to work quickly and quietly."

Severus squeezed Draco's knee. "It means you better be ready to take over the business. We won't have time to breathe once this is done."

"I'm aware." Draco stared darkly into the man's eyes. "Tell me, are you friendly with anyone over at Potter?"

Severus hesitated. "I wouldn't say friendly is the right word. The acting CEO and I have some history, but I don't think he'd kick my feet in the street."

"I want to meet with him."

"With Sirius Black?" Severus was taken aback. "Whatever for?"

"James Potter was onto something back then." Draco stood to pace the room. "A merger makes sense every way I look at it. It could be wonderful."

"I'll try and make contact."

"I'm also going to know who on the board we can trust." Draco added. "My father can't hear a word of this so we're going to need outside legal help."

"You'll need someone beyond good." Severus said thoughtfully. "You'll need someone who knows what they’re doing with a bigger grudge against your father than Black or the Potters."

"I need Remus Lupin."

Severus nodded with a sad smile. "Yes you need Lupin. He’s a professor up at Cambridge these days. I can't help you there though, our friendship was caught in the cross hairs of your fathers campaign against him. Black and him were once very friendly he's probably our only hope."

"How soon can you set up a meet?" Draco asked. 

"I'll call today." Severus started flicking through the photos again. "I'll have to be careful with the board, but I should have some names to you by the end of the week."

"Thank you Severus." He said as he walked him to the front door of his parents’ home. "For everything, this company owes you a lot."

They shook hands. "Your father is a powerful man Draco, but he's made a lot of enemies. You're not alone."

When he had gone he went back and found his mother sitting on a chaise near the window. "What's happening Dragon?"

He knelt down on the ground beside her and took her hands. "If I could tell you and know you would be safe, I would tell you."

She smiled forlornly. "Plausible deniability?"

He nodded and kissed her hands. 

"Just be careful, please." She ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I always am mum."

~*~

By the time that Thursday evening rolled around, Draco was ready to crawl into his pyjamas, eat a litre of double chocolate ice cream and forget the last two days had ever happened. Between dodging his father and having Severus tell him that Black was refusing to see him, Draco was miserable. 

All he wanted was a night to sit by himself, maybe open a bottle of wine, read a book and sit in the tub. He could order in from that Thai place that he and Pansy had found. He pulled out his phone to place the order when he saw a text that was sent an hour ago. 

_Still on for tonight? J._

He had completely forgotten about James. He was officially the world's worst date. He looked at the clock, it was 5:15.

_Absolutely! 7?_

_Meet me here?_

_Can't wait! What are we doing? I need to figure out what I'm wearing. I'm assuming the suit I'm wearing with the coffee stain isn't going to work._

_Just dinner, I made reservations at my favourite place. You might want to wear jeans though, or something think. A cowboy hat could work._

_In your dreams James_

_You have no idea_

At 545 he was ready to call the whole thing off and hide under his bed. He rang Pansy and demanded that she come over immediately. 

"Draco I swear this better be life or death. I have a bloody date." She called, letting herself in. 

He ran out of his room in nothing but a pair of Y fronts and socks. "I have nothing to wear."

"Draco I find that hard to believe." She said following him back into his room. "No one owns more clothes than you. Where are you going?"

"I have a date with James." He started sifting through the mountain of clothing that had made its way onto his bed.

"Draco!" She slapped his shoulders. "I have spoken to you 7 times since Sunday and you didn't think to mention this?"

"Pansy please! Focus!" He held up a pink t shirt. "I have nothing to wear so I'll end up wearing a plastic garbage bag and he won't want to date me anymore."

"He'll probably love what you're wearing now."

"Pansy!"

"Alright calm down." She smiled taking the shirt off him. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know that's the problem. All he said was wear jeans or something thick, what does that even mean?" He fell backwards into his bed. "No he didn’t tell me to wear them, he said I might want to. Not that I should or that it would be appropriate. That I might want to wear jeans. I never want to wear jeans."

She knelt down beside him. "You've got it bad for this guy don't you?" 

"Pans," She sat up and looked imploringly at her. "I am going to be completely honest with you. I have known this man for 5 days and I'm that time I have learned something incredibly important."

"What's that then?" She asked with a soft smile. 

"James is as close to perfect as you can possibly get." He said gripping her shoulders. "Unless he tells me that he’s secretly a woman I don't think anything would turn him off. I am so ass backwards hot for this guy I think I'm going to actually explode."

"Oh sweetie." She said softly. 

"Now please," He said firmly. "I'm begging you. Tell me what to wear."

She smiled and without even trying pulled out a green button down, black jeans, leather shoes and a belt to match. 

"How did you do that?" He said jumping up and snatching the items. "I've been staring at that pile for an hour."

"It's a gift." She shrugged. "Now get dressed. When are you meeting him?" 

He pulled up his jeans and clipped on his watch it was half six. "Fuck half an hour. Why does he live so far away?" he quickly added his belt and tried to fix his hair. "Have I mentioned I love you today?"

She hugged him tight. "Have fun. Now go."

Driving towards the venue, Draco managed to stall his car three times, run 4 red lights and narrowly missed running over a group of Japanese tourists. When he knocked on the door, he was 2 minutes early. 

The back door was left unlocked, so he let himself in. He ran into Hermione in the first hallway. 

"Draco, you look nice." She said with a smile. "Jamie said to tell you that he's running late but to send you up."

"Thanks." He said trying to calm his rolling stomach. He ran through the halls and up the stairs only managing to slow down once he got to the closed door of Harry's studio. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle. 

"James?" He called. The door across from him opened and Draco’s mouth went dry. Out walked James in nothing but a fluffy white towel wrapped around his hips and another around his neck. There was a tiny droplet of water running down his neck, over his chest, across his toned stomach just to be absorbed by the evil malevolent towel. Draco wanted to lick the trail that was left behind, hell he wanted to be the trail. James wasn't looking at him. He made a noise in the back of his throat. 

"Oh fuck Draco!" Jamie was a serial killer. He was trying to kill Draco slowly with innuendo and temptation. "Well this is awkward." there was another drop of water. 

"Um yep." Draco seemed to have forgotten how to speak. James was a wanker of the highest order. 

"I'm just going to," He held up his clothes and nodded to the bathroom. 

Draco nodded unsure whether to be relieved of disappointed. Once James was back in the bathroom, Draco realised he was still holding onto the door knob. He quickly let go and shut the door. 

"So, er, start again?" James asked with a small smile once he was dressed. 

"Sure." He stood in front of him. "Hi."

"Hi back." James licked his lips, he was standing very close. "We should go."

"Yeah we really should." Draco could feel his heart rate speeding up and his breath was coming out in hard puffs. 

"If we don't I'm going to," James shut his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed at Draco’s chest. "Dinner."

"Right. Food. Conversation." Draco could have sworn that at some point in his life he was quite articulate. 

"If we don't leave now we'll end up missing dinner." Though he said this, his fingers were moving against Draco’s. 

"Which would be bad." Draco couldn't actually see why. Missing dinner sounded like the best idea in the world. 

"Very." James slowly moved a hand up Draco’s wrist. 

"Why is that again." Draco asked watching as his fingers locked with James'

"I don't actually remember." James' hand was still moving up towards Draco’s shoulder. 

"Right of course." he licked his lips and swallowed. 

"Draco?" James' voice was deep. 

"Yeah?" Draco breathed. 

"I know that it's not meant to happen until the end of a date," 

"Oh thank god."

Having no idea who moved first, their lips met, and Draco was on fire. James' lips were somehow both soft and hard against his own. His teeth bit into Draco’s bottom lip and his fingers were going to leave bruises along the hips they were grasping. James kissed like everything in his life was leading up to this moment. He kissed as if there was nothing else he would ever want to do again. Draco was in no way complaining. 

James pulled back slightly. "Right, I believe I owe you dinner."

Draco laughed. "Yes I think dinner sounds wonderful."

As they walked down stairs hand in hand, Draco cursed his stomach for refusing to stay still. He felt 10 years younger, full of hopes and dreams for the future, going on his first grown up date. Why had he been so stressed today? 

"So we'll take my car?" Draco fished out his keys. Burly man without a smile was back and grunted at them as they walked past.

James shook his head. "There's no way I'm letting you drive us around tonight. My date my rules."

Draco glared. "You're going to make me leave my baby behind?" 

"Yep. This way." He twitched his head to the side where a shed stood next to another band's truck. James opened the door to reveal a large black motorbike. He handed Draco a leather Jacket and a spare helmet. 

"You're fucking kidding me." Draco slipped the jacket on. 

"What?" shrugging on his own and lowering his helmet. 

Before Draco climbed up he opened his visor. "You do realise that you're a walking cock tease don't you?"

James laughed and revved the engine. "Hold on tight."  he yelled, and they were off. 

Their date was simple, laid back, fun, it was perfect. It was everything and more than what Draco was expecting. They had dinner at a local restaurant, where the owners had a great deal of entertainment at James' expense. Then they stopped by a cocktail lounge where Draco convinced James to try something pink and fizzy. They prolonged the inevitable by taking the scenic route back. Eventually, Draco was disappointed to see the familiar parking lot with its single street light. 

"I had fun tonight." Draco said, leaning against the metal railing on the stairs. 

"So did I." James smiled. 

"So I guess that means I'm in with a chance for a second date?" Draco asked. 

"Third if you count the coffee we had when you forgot your phone." James suggested. 

"I'll call you?" Draco didn't want to leave. 

James bit his bottom lip before moving closer. "Or,"

"Or?" Draco’s breath hitched. 

James bent forward, slipped his hands around Draco's hips and into the back pockets then took the shell of Draco’s ear in between his teeth. "Or."

Draco moaned. "I really like the sound of or."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" James was biting his way down Draco’s neck. 

"No-nothing in the morning." Draco groaned again when James found a sensitive spot above his collar bone. "Then I have meetings all afternoon."

"So you'll be sitting down all day?" James smiled as he started to back off. "Wouldn't want to make you too uncomfortable."

Draco growled as he walked James up against the wall. "I have been half hard since you got out of the shower. Please don't make me go home and take care of it myself."

James pulled his hands out and spun them around. "That would be rather cruel of me." He latched onto Draco’s mouth before reaching down to wrap Draco’s leg around his own. He thrust forward and only sheer force of stubborn will, kept Draco from coming then and there. 

"I didn't think you'd actually wear them." James panted into Draco’s neck. 

"What?" Why was James still insisting on talking? 

"The jeans. I thought you'd ignore me, and you'd turn up in proper suit pants." He rubbed their hips together again. "I thought you'd turn up looking perfectly put together without a hair out of place. Instead you turn up in the tightest pair of jeans you could find that make your ass look edible. And your hair looking like you’ve just had the best shag of your life."

"Oh." Draco’s head fell back as James thrust harder. 

"We should really go inside." James said biting on Draco's collar bone. 

"Oh god." Draco groaned. 

"We really should go upstairs." James lowered his hand to run it up the inside of Draco’s shirt. Draco was about to combust.

"Oh fuck." he moaned as James' nail knocked his nipple. 

"Oh my god!"

James froze. "Tell me that isn't Hermione."

"Jamie!" Hermione’s shrill voice echoed through the empty carpark.

He let his head fall onto Draco’s shoulder and asked, "Do me a favour? Can you check to see if there's a tall guy there, red hair, freckles."

Draco peered over James' head. "Yeah there's three gingers, a set of twins."

"Fuck I am never ever going to live this down." James lifted his head and dropped Draco’s leg. "This is going on my tombstone."

"Jamie, I had no idea you were such a kinky bloke." One of the twins said. 

"Where has this side been hiding?" Said another. 

"I completely understand if you're too mortified to come up." James said with a red face.

Draco didn't have to think even for a second. "let's go."

As the past the gingers James called out, "You're all fired." Which just left them howling. 

"I think I need to move." James said when he slammed his door closed. “Somewhere very far away where no one with the name Weasley will ever be able to find me.”

"It's like they've never seen you with a date before." Draco smiled leaning against the kitchen table. 

"They haven't, not like that anyway." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't usually have the time."

"I'm the same." Draco shrugged. "Someone has to really get my attention for me to want to give them what little time I do have."

James walked over and Draco instinctively opened his legs for him. "Am I interesting enough?"

"You're the most interesting person I've ever met." He raised a hand to thread it through the black hair. "I also would really appreciate it if you'd fuck me. I mean I can too if you're not into it, but I'd really like for you to,"

James put a hand over his mouth. "Yes."

Draco sucked on one of the fingers and enjoyed watching James' eyes dilate. "What were you saying about my ass down stairs?"

James pushed him down so that Draco was lying back on the table. "You mean that these jeans make it look tastier than Christmas pudding?" He flicked the top button of the jeans open with one hand and began working on the shirt with the other. "That all night I was wondering what you would look like bent over my bike? That while we were eating dinner I almost came at the thought of your mouth around my cock?"

Draco was panting hard. James was going to slowly, he needed more but he never wanted this to end. James had somehow managed to undo all of his shirt buttons and remove his jeans with Draco noticing, not caring. He was very much aware that he looked like a panting wonton whore, but he didn't much care, right now, that's what he was. 

James slowly lowered his underwear down his hips and over his bulge, to be discarded with his jeans. "You're perfect." James muttered as he began mouthing the inside of Draco’s thigh. "Where did you even come from."

Draco moaned as James once again didn't touch his cock. 

"Turn around for me, I'll be right back." Draco nodded as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Just when he thought he almost had it, James was back.

"Lube." he out the tube in the table beside him. "Fuck you're gorgeous like this." He took a cheek in each hand and began to kneed. "Fuck Draco, I need to, oh god can I?"

"Yes." Draco almost screamed, because yes he was more than ok to be fucked right now.

Instead of feeling thick fingers however, he felt a very wet, very warm tongue slide down his crack and swirl around his opening. Draco had done this twice before. The first was with Blaise at school when they began experimenting, the second was with a man who's tongue was too dry and his lips too chapped. Like when he kissed though, James seemed to have mastered the art. He licked and nipped and sucked in exactly the right way, leaving Draco little more than a hot mess. 

He barely noticed when the fingers entered him. Only when James was three digits deep and just managing to graze his prostate did he call out. He was starting a church he decided then and there, he would dedicate his life to worshipping James Black’s tongue and fingers. 

"James if you don't fuck me right now," Draco punched the table. "I'll bloody well do it myself."

James groaned into Draco's ass. "You can't say shit like that Draco. Or this will be over real bloody quick."

"Fuck me damn it." He punched the table again. James stood up, spun Draco around and had him on his back again in one swift movement. 

Outraged, he pushed himself onto his elbows. "Why are you still fucking dressed."

"I got distracted." James ripped the shirt off over his head, letting Draco gaze at that hard chest again. "You weren't exactly complaining at the time."

"That was then." Draco ran a finger down James chest, making the same journey as the water droplet all those hours ago. He put his hand around the very prominent bulge. "This is now."

"You're going to get me into a lot of trouble Draco Malfoy." James kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants. 

"That's the plan." Draco covered his own hand in the clear lubricant and ran his hand slowly down the long, thick and hard length, letting his thumb catch on the foreskin. "Now I do believe that you promised to shag me."

"God you're a bossy bottom." James pushed Draco back down against the table, lining his hips he slowly pushed himself in. 

"Oh fuck." Draco called out when James was fully sheathed. 

"Oh fuck, fuck Draco I need to move." James panted, biting the knee he had wrapped around his neck. "Oh god please?"

Draco was able to nod once before James was off. Pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in. 

"Harder." Draco begged. 

James listened, he moved harder, more forceful, shorter strokes. All of which left Draco with the ability to say more than, ‘Yes’ ‘Fuck’ and ‘There’.

Sweat was falling freely into their eyes but neither of them seemed to notice or care. Draco reached his arms back to grip on to the table and met James thrust for thrust. 

When James managed to loosen one hand to wrap around Draco's cock, he lasted less than one stroke before coming over both of their chests. James followed almost at once pumping himself in and out, riding out his orgasm. James let Draco’s legs fall and rested his head against the pale stomach beneath him. 

They lay there panting for what could have been days before James lifted his head to look into Draco’s eyes. Draco couldn't help but laugh. 

"You have cum in your hair." He let his fingers run through it. "Lube as well I think."

James smiled dopily. "Shower?"

~*~

The next morning when Harry watched Draco drive away, he knew with absolute certainty that he was in trouble. He was in over his head and this could only and would only end in tears.  The problem was, right now, he couldn't bring himself to care overly much. The feeling he got around Draco was invigorating. 

He smiled to himself as he walked into his office. He was so distracted that he didn't notice someone sitting in his chair until they said, "Morning pup."

"Sirius!" He smiled at his godfather. "Did I forget you were coming?"

"Nope." He held up a thin envelope. "Something came up that I need to discuss with you."

"Alright." He sat on the corner of the desk and folded his arms. "Is it about the Gringotts contract? The guys down there are wankers but they’re good at what they do."

Sirius opened the thin paper and let the contents spill onto the desk. Causing Harry to feel like he'd been slapped. 

"When you told me you had started dating someone," Sirius began separating the photos. "You didn't tell me it was the Malfoy brat."

"His name's Draco." He looked at the photo beside him in outrage. They were from his date the night before. Some were innocent enough, it could be passed off as two mates having dinner. The troubling ones were taken at the back door. Draco’s leg around his hip and Harry's head in his neck. "How long have you had me followed?"

"I don't, after seeing these though, maybe I should." Sirius folded his arms. "We've had the Malfoy's followed on and off for years."

"I like him." Harry said picking up a photo of Draco laughing. 

"You don't know him." Sirius argued. 

"No offence, but neither do you." Harry said pushing off his desk and moving to the window. "He's not his father."

Sirius stood. "Is this where you heard that Lucius had something up his sleeve?"

"He only mentioned It once, in passing." he looked at the photo in his hand, it must have been Creevey. No one else would have been this clear, focussed. 

"Severus Snape has been trying to make contact with me." Sirius said. "Does the Malfoy boy know who you are?"

"No." Harry said quietly. "He just turned up here one night for a gig. I almost fell over when he said his name."

"What do you want to do?" Sirius asked. "We can either ignore this and tackle whatever Lucius is planning or we set up this meeting and gauge it."

"I need to tell Draco." Harry said softly. "You should set up a meeting with Snape but watch your back. Have a chat to some of your contacts over there first, see if he's legit."

Sirius nodded. "If shit hits the fan Harry."

"Yeah I know." He ran his hand over his dad's guitar. "I'll have to come back."

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again xx


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was going to tell him. He was going to sit Draco down and have an honest to god real conversation with the man. Of course he was going to tell him, it would be silly to not tell him. He would sit Draco down for a nice meal and say 'How are you? I'm actually Harry Potter by the way, pass the butter.' It would be like ripping off a band aid, over before he knew it. It had been less than a week since they first met, if not now when? Any longer and it may cause a bit of a drama. Drama that he really didn't want to deal with. 

But maybe it was too soon, this was dramatic news after all. Who wants drama this early on? That could scare the guy away and Harry would still end up alone. No, Harry needed to tell him. He just needed to summon his dad's courage and come out and say the words. On the plus side if he came out and said it, Draco could see that Harry was ready to trust him with something like this. It's a good thing. They were having dinner that night, he'd tell him then. Somewhere public, with clearly marked exits and witnesses. 

Only Harry didn't tell him. Oh he had planned to sure, he had the speech all planned out in his head and written down on sticky notes just in case. It would be easy. He just wasn't planning on Draco having had a surprise blind lunch date manufactured by his father with a woman named Astoria Greengrass. Harry had spent the entire meal calming the man down, convincing him that it wasn’t a good idea to murder his father at the next board meeting. By the time dessert had arrived Draco was finally smiling. He couldn't drop a bomb shell like that then. There was always Sunday night. 

Sunday night Draco was coming for dinner, perfect. Harry was cooking and Draco was bringing the wine. Who was kidding thinking a public place would be better? In his home Draco could feel comfortable and his chest would be only feet away, he had props! They could go through the photos and laugh at how cute they both were. They could open a bottle of wine and Harry would tell his biggest secret. 

Only when Sunday finally rolled around, well it didn't happen then either. Of course Harry had the best of intentions, but Draco had other things in mind. Harry was stirring a sauce and Draco thought it a wonderful idea to drop to his knees and blow him then and there. They ended up ordering in and Harry's lips continued to remain sealed.

After every date Harry would promise himself that the next one would be different. He would fill himself with the stubborn determination that his mother always complained about. Every time he would open his mouth to say the words, then the fear of Draco’s rejection would force his mouth shut again. It only became that much harder when Sirius would bring news of what they had managed to learn about Lucius. There was a lot on both of their plates, they needed this escape. Something that their companies couldn't rip away from them. 

Logically he knew he was being ridiculous. His thinking was counter intuitive. Every day it got a little bit harder and every day he found yet another reason to prolong the inevitable. Every day he would pull out his chest, put it on his bed and find the photo of the two of them. Every day we would look it and wonder what could have been different if the stars had aligned in a different way. 

Would they have found their way into each other’s arms still? Would his parents have ended up sending him to Scotland? Would his parents still be here with him? Would they have even approved of him and Draco? Would they have at least died knowing he was gay? 

Every day he promised himself that the lies would end. Every day he would hear Draco laugh, see his face break into that smile that stole his heart, every day he would listen to the passion in his voice and everyday it got even harder. Harder to tell the man he was sleeping with that it was built on a lie. Harder to tell the man, that with every passing day he was falling more and more in love with, that he never even told him his name. 

When a month had passed Harry knew with absolute certainty that there was no saving this. He knew that when he finally said those words it would all be over. How was he supposed to say anything after realising that? 

~*~

Draco shut the door of the car Severus sent for him and sat on the bench nearby. He sat there and looked up, and up. He looked up and studied the imposing building in front of him. The Potter building. Was it just a coincidence that his father's building was on almost the exact opposite side of the city? Like two empires facing each other down. Draco didn't much believe in coincidence. His father probably saw the twisted poetry in it. You have the north and I the south, well meet in the middle with swords at sunset.

He looked around the street and had to admit that this was the nicer neighbourhood. There were trees here, people smiled at him as they walked by and there was even a child nearby laughing at some unseen fancy. On the streets near Malfoy Tower, there were no trees and the people on the streets were too busy getting to the jobs that they refused to so much as look at you, let alone smile. He guessed the grass really was greener. 

"Draco?" A voice beside him pulled him out of his musings. 

"James!" Draco threw his arms around the man who had sat down beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"My godfather works upstairs." James pointed to the tall building in front of him. Something that Draco couldn't place was niggling in the back of his mind. How had James never mentioned that his godfather worked for Potter Corp? Unless the company didn't run the whole building. A lot of businesses did find it cheaper to lease a few floors rather than the entire complex. He shook it off, figuring he had bigger things to worry about right this minute. "He and I have lunch at a cafe down the way once a week. What are you doing here?"

Draco turned his frown on the building once more. "You know that problem I'm having with my father? Well the answers to all of it may just be inside those doors. So of course I'm sitting out here admiring the architecture."

"That can only be good yeah? Finding an answer?" James prodded. "What's keeping you out here?"

"Well right now, there’s a gorgeous green eyed man who has me captivated." Draco smiled. "But before you turned up, honestly, I'm terrified that it's all going to blow up in my face. There's a lot of people's jobs on the line if I fail. I'm only 28, I don't know if I'm ready for that. What if I’ve got it all wrong?”

"That's a lot of pressure." James took Draco's hand and pulled him up. "But if I've learned one thing in the last month," He dragged them to the threshold. "It's that, if Draco Malfoy wants something, Draco Malfoy is going to get it."

"Do you really think I can do this?" Draco looked at him, doubtful. 

"I think you can do anything." James smiled and the world stopped spinning for just a moment. 

"James Black where did I find you?" He leaned forward and kissed him, right there on the street, not caring what the papers said. His phone vibrated in his pocket. "Bloody fuck." 

"I like it when you swear like that." James smiled. "Makes you seen real." He kissed Draco's nose and sauntered off down the street.

Draco was smiling like a loon when he fished his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" 

"Draco, where are you?" Severus asked. 

"I literally just put my foot in the lobby." He walked quickly to the lift and pressed up. "Where am I going?"

"Floor 75, I'll wait by the doors." 

When Draco pocketed his phone he suddenly realised how big of an idiot he was. Never mind coming out in a very public way, he just walked into his biggest completions headquarters in broad daylight. He quickly ducked his head and refused to meet anyone’s eye. When he got into the lift, he went to the very back and kept himself half turned to the wall. Which of course made him look like he was going to make off with some woman’s purse. He growled, frustrated with himself, and left the lift in a huff. 

"Draco." Severus shook his hand tightly. 

"Where's Sirius?" Draco asked, straightening his collar in the window. He was absolutely not going to throw up and he did not by any means, want his mummy. 

"I'm not sure, I had only just arrived when I called you." Severus, Draco was relieved to note, looked slightly green as well. 

"Mr Malfoy? Mr Snape?" A severe looking woman with a tight bun and pursed lips was standing at the corridor, directing down the hall. "Mr Black is running a couple of minutes late but he asked me to get you."

Severus stepped behind Draco, so he was in the lead. It was a move they spoke about, practised. They needed every reminder, no matter how subtle, who exactly was in charge. Severus may have the age and experience, but Draco had the name. 

They were directed into a room without windows. A room with a table and 6 chairs. A room with florescent lighting and 1 plastic Ficus. A room devoid of personality. A room that provided no distractions.

"Kind of puts you in mind of a spy flick." Draco said as the woman shut the door behind her. "What made Sirius finally agree to meet? You never said."

"He never told me." Severus sat down. "All he said was that he refused to meet without you."

"Awfully sorry about the room." The door swung open and Sirius Black walked in, a small smile on his lips. "It's company policy to only have glass walls, no secrets you know. Legal is the only department that does have them, for obvious reasons." The man who stood before them was the man that Draco had seen only in print and he was exactly as he had imagined. Walking down the street you would never guess that this man held the same amount of power as his father. The man was wearing sandals. 

He shut the door and flopped into a chair across from them. "Sorry I'm a touch late. Just had lunch with my godson. He tends to ramble."

"You had lunch with Harry? Harry Potter?" Draco asked. 

"The prodigal son has returned you say? Truly?" Snape had a condescending grin. "Did he finally tire of sleeping his way across the Mediterranean, spending his parents money and shaking up with drug addicts?" Draco could have kicked him. 

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear from bored little house wives with too much time on their hands Snape." Sirius glared at him, lips curling. "It's an open secret, at least in this building, that Harry has been running this place for years. I'm just the pretty face who signs the cheques and goes to the parties."

"You've kept that quiet." Draco was impressed despite himself. "My father would have been all over that little factoid."

"Your father is an arrogant fuck knuckle who thinks he knows exactly what time everyone shits." Sirius took a deep breath. "But it's true that it is something that we have had to work to keep under wraps. Your father isn't the only one with connections."

"Indeed." Snape said with a frown. "If this is true, shouldn't we be sitting with Potter? If he really is the one who actually makes the decisions around here."

"You won't be meeting with Harry." Sirius' face was dark, and his tone brokered no argument. "Not yet anyway, for now you will talk to me and be content with the knowledge that he is open minded. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

"Fine." Draco spat, he found it a bit rich that they demanded his presence, but Potter didn't feel like they were important enough for him to turn up himself. "Have either of you at least had a chance to read my proposal?"

"We have." Sirius pulled the papers out of a small pile he bought with him. "It's almost exactly the same as the one James took to Lucius."

Draco nodded. "It's almost word for word. It was amazingly done, just needed to be updated. We all have a lot more to lose these days."

"See that, that right there, that's the sticking point for me." Sirius leaned forward and was pointing at Draco. "From where I'm sitting, you have the most to lose but also the most to gain. You get to save your company, the one that has given me nothing but headaches and knocked 10 years off of my life, and you get to place yourself nice safe under the Potter umbrella. What do we have to gain from this? Seems to me that we just take on even more liability."

"Can I speak plainly here?" Draco asked. 

"You're playing with the big boys now." Sirius said with a nod. "You better learn how."

Draco rolled his eyes but carried on. "The Potter corporation is in trouble, I've seen the numbers don't try to deny it. Yes you finished the fiscal year in the black, just, and you may get half way through the next, but what about after that? Your future projections are plummeting. What do the next five, hell three, years look like for you? We're staring down the barrel of a major financial crisis. When that hits neither one of us will be a part of the big 5 anymore. The economic blow out is going to be devastating. We either plan for it or we may as well start liquidating while we can."

"Seeing as we're speaking plainly." Sirius said leaning back in his chair. "Harry's already on board. He's seen the economic trends changing for a while now. He sees the merger as a smart move. But," he added as Draco began to inflate. "I'm not as certain. You have to understand, legally I'm still the one in charge. I'm still the person who's head is on the chopping block if this fails. I'm currently talking to a man who has been sitting on the board of directors for my biggest rival for years as well as the CEO's only son who last I checked didn't even have a job title. I'm not even going to entertain the idea beyond this little meeting until I get some kind of insurance. Lucius Malfoy has fucked this company and my friends multiple times in the past. I won't let it happen again."

Draco smirked and pulled out the same thick envelope he gave to Snape all those weeks ago. "That there is enough to put my father away for at least 10 years. That's if he makes a deal and we all know how likely that is."

Sirius pulled out the photos and Draco was able to see the exact moment that he registered exactly what he was looking at. "You found evidence about the fire. We all suspected, but no one could prove it. Those people were on life support, one of them was in a coma for 6 months. You're just handing this to me. Why?"

"You say I have the most to lose. You're wrong." Draco stared the man down, he felt his anger rising. His heart was beating fast and the irritation that was always directed at his father was bubbling just below the surface. "Do you think I care about the nice clothes, the fancy car, the money? Oh I enjoy it yes, who wouldn't? I’m very aware that I live a very privileged life, I refuse to cry in the corner about that. But I don't care about it all, I'm young, intelligent and fortunate. If it all goes to shit I'll just start again, move somewhere sunny. The people who work for me though? That's different. These are people with families, mortgages. We're talking about thousands of people out on their asses with barely a word of thanks. I'm handing you that because my father doesn't care, not even a little, about the people working for him. He's out for himself and his bottom line. I'd work for free before letting anyone go who doesn't deserve it. You tell us not to judge Harry on what we’ve heard about him? Give me the same curtesy."

Sirius studied him for a long moment before turning his gaze. "Snape you mentioned that Lucius has something on us?"

"All we know," Draco said forcefully drawing attention back to himself. "Is that he apparently has paperwork along with first hand witness testimony of James Potter doing some dodgy dealings in the late 80s."

"Pot kettle." Sirius muttered. 

"It is a bit rich yes." Draco admitted. "But you see the appeal in it don't you? Malfoy constructions doesn't exactly have the best public face. We actively have people protesting us. If Lucius comes forward and proves that everyone was fighting against the wrong super power, he comes out looking like the white knight. Meanwhile you will have to sell it all. Watch as your entire company is ripped apart and sold to the highest bidder."

"James wasn't like that." Sirius said sadly. "We grew up together, he convinced his parents to take me in when we were 16. He was honest to a fault. After 7 years in his chair I still have no idea how he managed to stay that way."

"Black’s right Draco." Severus spoke up for the first time. "There was certainly no love lost between the two of us, that's no secret. Potter was, however, a good man, an arrogant swine, but a good man non the less. Whatever your father has against him is a fabrication of his and Riddles. I'd be willing to put everything I own on that bet."

"You might just have to." Sirius said ominously. "What do you need from me?"

"We need you to put us in touch with Remus Lupin." Draco said. "Those photos in our hands are just worthless pieces of card. In the hands of a mind like Remus Lupin though, they are Lucius' silver bullet."

"Let me call Harry first. I just need to make certain, because once we leave this office, well," He let his words fall as he stood and moved to the corner of the room and pulled out his phone. "Harry... Yeah I'm still here with them... Jesus it's loud there go to your office... This would be an awful lot easier if you were here with me." 

For some reason he shot a glare at Draco. That same niggling feeling from earlier was creeping back. He let it slide again. 

"You promised you would tell him... You're killing me here pup... Fine what do you want me to do?... Yeah I'm inclined to believe him, no idea how but I think you were right... They want to see Remus... Alright Harry but you can't keep avoiding it, it’s gone on long enough... Yeah I love you too."

"So?" Draco tried not to sound too eager. 

"Like I said, he was already on board. For some reason he trusts you." He packed up his papers. "Right you two, you can't be seen walking in and out of here. I'll organise for a different place to meet after today but for now there's a service lift behind this room. Take it to B2."

"We're not done here." Draco argued. 

"I'm aware of that." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "For this to work, trust needs to go both ways." Draco reluctantly nodded. "I'm going to call my assistant and get my afternoon cleared. I'll meet you on B2."

When Draco got into the small rickety box, he felt like someone had taken him out of his life and thrown him into some alternate universe. Draco Malfoy didn't do this. Draco Malfoy smiled for the camera and appeared on the arm of Russian diplomats. Draco Malfoy didn't betray everything he grew up to believe. 

When he celebrated the last New Year’s on a roof top in Paris with Pansy, he wished for a Scandinavian Gymnast with a giant cock. Not exactly how his year was panning out. 

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked as the lift began to descend. 

Draco shrugged. "I don't think it much matters how I'm feeling does it? I think we've just crossed that point of no return."

"If you can't do this Draco, you can walk away. I don't think anyone would really blame you." He put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "So far it's all only going to fall on my head."

"If I back out now, so does Black, which means Potter, which means Lupin." Draco said evenly. "I back out and it's all for nothing. This is the right thing to do. I just wish that it didn't taste so bloody awful.”

"This isn't what I wanted for you." Severus said after a moment's pause. "I wanted you to have a simpler life, a happy one. I wanted you to be comfortable. You were meant to have it easy. You weren't meant to be cleaning up after your fathers mistakes."

"This isn't your fault Severus." Then the older man did something that he hadn't done for years. He hugged Draco. Hugs were meant to be warm. They were meant to speak of love and warmth. They were meant to leave you with a sense of belonging. This one just felt like regret. 

"Oi you two." Sirius' head hung out of a black car. "I just spoke to Remus, he's agreed to sit down with you but it's conditional."

"What are the conditions?" Severus asked taking the front while Draco stretched out in the back. 

"That he doesn't kill you on sight." Sirius said without a smile to Severus. He put the car in gear and drove off. 

"We're driving to Cambridge?" Draco asked. 

"No. He's getting a TA to take over his afternoon classes." They pulled out onto a busy street. "There's a pub near Stansted that we meet at." 

"Good old road trip then." Draco drawled and sighed when his phone started to ring. "Fuck it's him."

"Act naturally Draco." Severus warned. "If he gets even do much of a whiff of what we're doing,"

"Yes I'm aware." Draco cut him off and flipped his phone open. "Father."

"Draco, where are you?" Straight to the point, good old Lucius. 

"I'm going over the Salisbury project with Severus." It was an easy enough and believable lie. The project was one of Severus' own and he had been talking about giving Draco an active role in it for months.

"Good, that's good." his father sounded almost proud. "Tell me, what are your plans for tomorrow evening?"

"Why?" Never agree to anything without knowing the terms. That was one of the first rules he had learned from his father.

Lucius sighed as if his son was being insolent on purpose. "Riddle wants to go over strategy with you."

He picked a piece of lint off of his pants. "I can't, I have a date."

"Draco." his father warned.

"Yes father?”

"Tell me that it's with a lovely young _lady_ from a decent family. Give me this much."

"Actually no it's not in fact. It is with a truly devastatingly handsome young man who I am head over heels for, who also happens to have ass I can bounce a penny off of." Black almost swerved into the next lane, he recovered quick enough though.

"Draco!" his father yelled.

"Look father we're not discussing this we're discussing Riddle." Draco took a deep breath. "For the last time I am begging you to reconsider. Put some more thought into this before you jump straight in. There are other options."

"It's too late for that Draco. It's done"

He almost dropped the phone. "What do you mean too late? What do you mean by done?"

Severus spun around in his seat and Sirius kept shooting him looks through the mirror.

"I mean that we're moving our plans forward. The plans for Potter are solidified and any, misunderstandings on our end, are taken care of. We're completely covered."

"Father, please."

"Draco stop this. We're to make the announcement at the AGM in 2 weeks. It's perfect really, all of our board members, stock holders and investors will be there. You need to get on board with this, and quickly." He hung up the phone.

"We have two weeks." Draco said throwing his phone on the chair beside him.

"That'll be your AGM then." Sirius said. "That'll make the biggest noise."

"Draco you do realise that you do not exactly make things easier on yourself don't you?" Severus asked, looking at him. "A penny I ask you? Have you made leave of your sense?"

"Well it's true. Well, it was actually 2p, but it got my point across at any rate." he smiled at the look Severus gave him. "Don't look at me like that, I’m very much aware that my father is still recovering from that. Are you ok Sirius? You look a bit peaky."

He coughed. "Yes I'm fine. I just don't really need to hear about your sex life if I'm honest."

Draco scoffed. "You're both prudes. If I was talking about a woman I'd be getting beers bought for me and high fives. But you know what? I have finally met a man who is exceedingly intelligent, unwaveringly generous and who genuinely cares about me and my happiness. This man also happens to belong on the front page of magazines. I am going to brag about him to anyone who will listen.”

Sirius was wearing the most curious of expressions. Was that pride?

Draco looked at the passing scenery. "It also doesn't hurt that he's hung like a fucking horse."

Sirius almost killed them all he swerved so hard.

~*~

They park in front of the white two story pub. Everything about it is quintessentially English. There were benches in the street, trees in the park across the road, a thatched roof and a wooden sign over the door that creaked when the wind hit it. When they walked inside, Sirius made a point to chat to everyone they walked passed. From the servers behind the bar to the patrons who undoubtedly were there every day. It reminded Draco of James when he's working. He must remember to call him if he's going to be here long, they had vague plans to hang out that night.

"Come here often then?" Draco asked as they sat down at table in the very back of the room.

"I own the place, well Remus and I do." Exactly like James then. "We've had it going on 30 years now. We were just boys, though it'd be a good laugh."

Draco couldn't help but smile at the warm look in Sirius' eyes. "I like it, its homey, comfortable."

"Thanks, that was the general idea of it." Sirius looked around the room. "Harry's parents met here. James, Remus and I were on a summer break from uni and we had decided to drive up to northern Scotland. Of course James having a one track mind, decided half an hour into the trip that we needed to stop for food. We pulled in here. Lily was with a bunch of her friends and well James never ended up coming on that trip. We picked him up on the way back two weeks later."

"What you're leaving out of that story, is that James had designs on one of Lily's friends. But good old Lil’s took one look and decided that wasn't going to happen and claimed him as her own." A man in a suit that didn't quite fit put a tray of pints on the table. 

"Remus!" Sirius jumped out of his chair and hugged the other man.

"Hello to you to." Remus said when they separated. "How's our Harry then?"

"In trouble." Sirius grumbled as he passed around the glasses. "But there's nothing new there."

"Nothing bad I hope." Remus had a look of deep concern.

"Nah." Sirius took a long pull. "Just in a little over his head with his new squeeze."

"Harrys not seeing someone!" Remus said with glee.

"Yep." Sirius smiled. "I can't wait to see your face when you find out who."

"As entertaining as it undoubtedly is to discuss the young Potter in such detail." Severus said with a crinkled nose. "I was under the impression that we were here for a reason."

Lupins lip curled upwards. "Severus, just so we're clear, I am here for one reason and one reason only. Because Harry asked me to be. The fact that you are in this building let alone involved in this in anyway is more than enough reason to have me walk straight out that door and never look back. Do not believe for a second that I won't do just that."

Draco put his hand on Severus' wrist, trying to stop the man. It didn't work. "I told you back then and I will tell you again now. I had nothing to do with it. I didn't know what was happening until it was already done."

"You have always been nothing more than Lucius Malfoy's lap dog." Remus spat and spared a glance to Draco. "Now it looks like you've just traded him in for a younger model."

"Oi!" Draco called. "I'm a lot of things but I am in no way my father."

"I'll be the judge of that." Remus crossed his arms.

"What the hell happened between the two of you?" Draco looked between the two. Both of them were facing in opposite directions.

"Nothing." They both said while Sirius said, "Lovers quarrel."

Remus let out a long breath and quietly said, "Why am I even here?" Before standing up and beginning to leave.

"Wait." Draco stood quickly "We need your help. _I_ need your help to put my father away, to save my company. You're the only lawyer in the country, hell the world, with a big enough axe to grind and balls to match that could do it."

Remus slowly turned to face Sirius. "Is he for real?"

"I told you it would be worth the drive." Sirius smiled into his beer.

"Yes but you've said that about a curry." lupin sat back down.

"It was a good curry though." when Lupin glared, Sirius cleared his throat and his business face was back on. "He's legit Remus, Harry and I are both on board. Harry told you that the other day."

Remus turned to Draco. "If you're talking about a criminal charge, I can't help you. I’m an academic and have been for many years now. You'll need a prosecutor for the crown."

Draco nodded. "My money is on you knowing exactly who to talk to. I am willing to bet that you know exactly who in that role my father won't be able to pay off. I think you're exactly the person who can help."

"Once upon a time the person you are describing would have been me." lupin shot another glare at Snape.

"He already had the papers submitted." Severus punched the table. "How was I meant to know you were going to lose your job?"

Sirius leaned across the table to whisper to Draco. "They run into each other every 5 years or so and get into the same argument. Remus is about to say something about Snape kissing your fathers feet."

"Everyone Severus," Remus' nostrils flared. "Who doesn't lick, and Lucius Fucking Malfoy's boot straps would have seen it bloody well happening. You are deluded for thinking otherwise." In a different situation, Draco could have been getting the same level of entertainment that Sirius was. Right now however it was infuriating. They were worse than squabbling teenagers.

Remus turned back to Draco. "I try and to be a good man." Severus mumbled something about him 'Already being one.' "Everything I do, every decision I make, I think to myself 'how will this help someone else'.

"Lucius Malfoy however, he brings out a different side in me." Remus' face was open. "When it comes to him I am vengeful and vindictive. I admit that playing a hand in serving him the justice he deserves, well that appeals to me. How can I help you?"

Draco smiled and relaxed. "Obviously we need to know exactly which prosecutor we should be talking with. I brought a copy of an initial proposal which Potter and Black have already read, for a merger of our companies, I'd love for you to take a look at it. Plus any legal advice you can give us, all of us, along the way would be very helpful."

Remus cocked his head. "I wrote the first proposal. I was already working for the Attorney General at the time, I did as a favour for James."

"You did good work." Draco said honestly. "I mean I didn't understand half of the legal terms, I had to purchase a special dictionary. The business model was sound though, I haven't changed it much at all."

Remus studied him for a while. "You're really nothing like him are you? About this criminal case, what do you have against him?"

Draco pulled out a second copy of the photos and explained in detail the evidence of fraud and blackmailing that he could ascertain. As well as the insurance claim, police reports and anything else he was able to find on the fire.

"Has anything happened since 1985?" Remus asked, flipping through the pages. "It doesn't seem likely that he would have just stopped overnight."

"We don't know this for certain," he looked at Severus who nodded. "But we're fairly certain that he's using the digitisation of the company to destroy the evidence. I'm not good enough with a computer to look to deep at that. I could probably hire, what, a hacker?"

Remus smiled kindly at him. "That won't be necessary. We should have enough evidence here for a prosecutor to warrant further digging. As long as that prosecutor knows what he's doing."

"Who will that be then?" Draco asked. "Who should I contact?"

"No one." Remus neatly packed up the photos. "Draco after tonight you need to separate yourself from this. Focus on the company side of things. If your father gets wind of any charges that could be floating around he could run, and we'll never get anything on him again. I'll contact Kingsley Shacklebolt, he's the most honest man I know but he's a pit bull in front of a judge. I'll call in a favour and get him up here tonight."

"Excellent." Draco leaned back and finally drank reply from his glass. "Where do we start?"

"I haven't actually agreed yet." Remus said. "Not really. There's something I need first. Something that's a deal breaker and something that isn't yours to give."

"You want Harry." Sirius said quickly.

"Yes I want Harry." Remus turned to face him. "This isn't about his financial stability or his personal future anymore. This is his father's, his parents life’s work. They sacrificed so much, too much, for this company. So much of what Harry has been through was directly caused by Lucius Malfoy. This case, this merger, will either cause the business to achieve amazing heights or it will send it plummeting to dust. Whatever the outcome, he deserves to be on the forefront of this. Don't look at me like that Sirius, I'm very aware that he makes the decisions on that bloody building. It's not enough though and you bloody well know it. Harry needs to come home, it's time."

"He's already coming." Sirius smiled. "We started the paperwork today." For some reason he looked directly into Draco’s eyes. "He just needs to fix something first."

"Good." Remus beamed. "How long do we have?"

"Two weeks." Draco, for the third time had a niggling feeling. It was like something was right in front of him. An answer he'd been searching for, but what was the question?

~*~

Draco ended up having to send James a very apologetic text for not being able to make it that night but included, in graphic detail, how Draco was going to make it up to him. James was cooking, he apparently had some pretty big news to tell him.

Remus had called in the city lawyer who had turned up at some point after the sun had gone down. He was tall, black and wide, the kind of man you wouldn't want to cross but when he smiled you couldn't help but grin yourself. He was kind and earnest and he promised Draco that he would help. By the end of the night he was sick of his own voice and had a headache behind his temple.

He eventually crawled into his bed at 1 am and that's when things had started to go wrong. Lying there looking out at the city, it all hit him like a bullet train. By the time his alarm had gone off at 6, he hadn't slept a wink. He had stayed in the same position staring out of his window.

He attempted to sit through a meeting with his account, but his brain couldn't focus on the numbers. At some point between working out a timeline of events with Remus and explaining to Kingsley exactly how he managed to get the evidence, it became real. When he finally got into his bed he had worked himself into quite a state. He was ripping his family apart.

Yes his father was inexcusably selfish and yes he was undeniably evil, but he was still his dad. He was still the man who taught him to read, taught him how to be the man he is today. He was the man who helped raise him. The man who held his mother when she cried. The man who built an empire for him. He called his assistant and cancelled his day. Getting in the car, he drove. He had no particular destination in mind but still wasn't surprised to find himself pulling into a very familiar alley.

This is where he needed to be. He needed to be in the arms of the man who made him smile. The man who listened to him rant, even when he was being unreasonable. The man who made him see life differently. The man he was very possibly in love with. He needed James.

The backdoor was unlocked when he pushed it and he ran into Hermione in the first hallway.

"Draco, I didn't know you were coming by this early." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry but, you look like hell.”

He chuckled. "Yeah I feel it. Is he around?"

"No I'm sorry he's not. Something came up with his godfather, I can't imagine he'll be much longer though. Why don't you wait upstairs? He won't mind, lord knows you spend enough time in there anyway."

He felt his cheeks colour. "Thanks."

"Oh Draco," She called as he started to climb the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I owe you an apology." She hugged her folder to her chest. "When we met, I judged you unfairly. You're not who I thought you were. Plus I've never seen Jamie this happy. You're good for him."

"He makes me happy too." Draco said with a soft smile. "I'm going to head up."

Slowly he climbed the stairs and walked the corridors. He figured he could probably steal Jamie's pillow and snuggle into bed until Jamie got home. Maybe Jamie would make dinner and wake him up with it. Maybe Jamie would wake him up with his mouth around his cock again.

He pushed through the door and was about to take off his shoes when he saw the most curious of things. He hadn't seen it here before. Sitting on James’ bed was the most gorgeous chest he had ever seen. It was polished perfectly and had golden hinges. Curiosity, like always, getting the better of him, he opened the lid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! It's all over!
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with it from the beginning and who has picked it up part way through. Your words, kudos and subscriptions kept me going. 
> 
> On an author side of things. This will be my last fic for a while. I realised this morning that I started this fic 2 weeks ago and have barely done anything but write for 2 months. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, but I don't have anything else in the pipeline just yet. I have some notes for some things, but nothing fleshed out. In saying that though inspiration hits at the strangest of time! 
> 
> In regard to this chapter I am very nervous about it. I wrote three different endings, and this is the one that was calling out to be posted. Please be kind!
> 
> Enjoy xx

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things. He was rich, he was spoiled, he was sarcastic, he was kind. Above all else though, Draco Malfoy was a fool. Part of him couldn't believe what he was seeing, a bigger part though, felt like he had known it all along. Or at least he should have. Yes he was very much the fool. 

For a month he had been sleeping with this man, the man who made him laugh, made him want to be a better person. A month he spent opening himself little by little, letting this man see so far inside of him he felt flayed and raw. He told him things about himself that he hated, things he had never even told Pansy. Things that made him shriek with fear or flush with embarrassment.  He laid in this very bed and whispered about his hopes, his dreams, his fears. The entire time it had all been a lie, the entire time he had been fucking a stranger. Worse than that he had been shagging a con artist. Worse even still, was this man wasn't a stranger. This was once his one and only friend. 

Here they were, on display, photos of James, no not James, photos of Harry Fucking Potter. Photos of Harry with the older Potter's. Photos of Harry with his friends, laughing. Photos of Harry with Sirius and Remus. He almost threw up the little food he had eaten for breakfast when he found the photo of the two of them. Two young boys, one fair, one dark, covered in chocolate embarrassing as only childhood friends can.

It all made so much sense now. Why James was always so evasive with his past. Why he seemed taken aback when he first heard Draco's name. God, yesterday with Sirius. All of those looks, the subtle remarks. That was why Harry was in the street yesterday. He had spoken to Harry's godfather about their sex life, Draco was mortified. It was all so clear.

He fingered the rolled up degree from Cambridge University. An undergraduate in business economics awarded to Harry James Potter. His parents were already dead when he was given this, did Harry even go to the ceremony? So much of it was a lie, but it never strayed too far from the truth. Even his name James Black, how had he not seen it. Everything was so close, it was right there, if he ever bothered to look close enough. Draco Malfoy was a fool.

He took out every last item from the chest and slowly began to piece together the life of Harry Potter. The man who had once been such a mystery. James had been a puzzle, a puzzle that Draco was so determined to solve. Now he finally had all the pieces, he wished he could lock them all away again. There was just one answer that he still needed an answer to. The one question that had kept him rooted to the spot. The one question that made him stay through the bile and the ever growing pit of dread. Where did Draco fit into all of this?

Feeling a powerful sense of calm and focus, he went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He then sat himself down on the sofa, the same sofa that just 2 nights earlier saw Draco fully sheathed inside of Harry, and waited. Waiting for a man who, up until merely an hour ago, he had been falling in love with. He wouldn't cry, he promised himself that and knew it to be true. The tears could wait until he fell into Pansy's arms. The woman who was always there to clean up after him. The woman who loved him unconditionally. The woman who had never lied to him. 

"Draco you up there? I just need to grab something from the office." James, no fuck Harry was there, just 8 steps down. "Draco?" his voice drew closer. When the door flew open and Draco saw Harry, he felt like he had been punched. How was it that a man with such an open face was able to lie with such ease? "Hey, did you hear me call? Hermione said you were here." He went to the kitchen and began to unpack groceries.

"I heard you." Draco’s voice was flat as he looked down into his mug. It's handle was an intricately carved penis, they had picked it up as a laugh last week.

"Are you ok?" Draco hears him pause.

Draco closed his eyes, he couldn't speak, he just jerked his head towards the bed. He wouldn't cry.

"Draco let me explain, please." He heard Harry run and sit on the coffee table in front of him. He must have knocked Draco's tea, he heard it fall and shatter. That seemed fitting.

"Explain." Draco spat, still refusing to look into those green eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"

Harry tried to reach for his hands, but Draco snatched them away. "You have to believe me, I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you."

"Have to believe you? Have to?" Draco stood up and pushed Harry straight off of the table. "I don't have to do a bloody thing. You have well and truly lost the right to tell me what to do."

"Draco please listen to me."

"No!" Draco yelled, knowing full well that those down stairs would hear this. "You've lied to me this whole fucking time! There's only one thing I don't know! One thing I need to understand. One thing you have to tell me."

"Anything." Harry was still on the floor.

"Was it your plan or Black's?"

"What plan?"

"The plan to get close to me, to my company." It was a hard realisation to make but it was the only thing that made any sense. "It must have felt like a strike of bloody good fortune to have my father's fuck ups just land in your lap."

"No!" Harry scrambled to his feet. "No, no, no, no! It wasn't like that! Not at all!"

"Like I can even believe that!" Draco yelled, he wasn't going to cry. He walked and picked up the photo of the two of them, Halloween 1984.He threw it into Harry's arms. "When you knew who I was all along, who we were, how do you expect me to believe that?"

"Please let me explain." Harry begged, carefully placing the photo on his bed. "From start to finish, I won't leave anything out. When I'm done you can walk out of that door and I won't try and stop you. I wouldn't blame you. Just please let me explain, you deserve the truth."

Draco closed his eyes, he wouldn't cry, if he let even one loose he wouldn't be able to stop the flow. When he finally gained control of himself again, he nodded and let Harry guide him to the chair.

"I was actually going to do this over dinner." Harry said from the kitchen. "I went to the store and picked up stuff for the stew you say you hate but secretly love. I asked the guy what wine I should serve, spent half an hour with him. I guess this will have to do." He pulled down a bottle of Draco’s favourite scotch. The brand Harry had started keeping up here, just for him. Draco always wondered how Harry was able to afford it. He poured two glasses and brought them, and the bottle, with him.

"You were going to explain." Draco said after too much silence.

Harry took a deep breath. "Right. How much do you know about what happened after our parents fell out?"

Draco shrugged. "Not much just the business side of things. Any project that we shared was bought out by one of us and any future developments were scrapped."

"Yeah and we took a bit of a beating with that too." Harry took a swallow of scotch. "But I was referring to the personal side. Your father made it pretty difficult for me to get into a decent school. My dad was a good man, but he was bloody stubborn as well. He wasn't about to let his only son go to school with the child of Lucius Malfoy. Your father heard about that of course so he went and put your name down at every private school in the city, even some in the outskirts. So, not knowing where you would be sent, they were out of options. They got me a private tutor for the first few years and then when I turned 11 they sent me to board at a school in Scotland.

"I hated it there. It's why I don't really like being on my own now. I was so far away from my parents and all the other boys had either already been there for years or at least had some kind of traditional schooling first." Harry took another long drink. "Sirius ended up buying a house in the town during my third year. I still had to stay at the school, but it made it easier to adjust, knowing that I had someone I loved so close-by. Mum and dad tried to make up for it in their own ways. We went skiing every year for Christmas and we always went away for summer breaks. One or both of them would be up every weekend, I was the only student there who had that.

"Despite that though, I was still all alone. I did eventually learn to, not love it, but tolerate it. I played rugby, read books and created my own little world. And then graduation was coming." Harry sighed. "Every single part of me wanted to move back home, to sleep in my own bed for more than a month or two. I had been given a spot at Kings College if you'd believe it. But before I had made it all official, I got a letter from Remus. He had been teaching at Cambridge for a few years and he was just named head of the department. After so many years of bad luck, something good happened to him. That night I sent off polite refusals to everyone else and accepted my place there.

"Mum and dad still came up every weekend, at first." It sounded like Harry was having trouble speaking. "But I was an adult now, an actual university student. I didn't need mummy and daddy to check in so often anymore. I had been on my own for years anyway. Even though physically I was so much closer to them, I pushed them further away. I was too busy having fun, making friends, getting drunk and partying.

"It was the beginning of my second year that I realised I was gay. Part of me always kind of knew but the school I went to, you didn't come out. You didn't do anything unless it's what a proper man would do, not unless you wanted to be strung up on a flag pole." Harry grimaced at the thought. "I ended up crying on Remus' shoulder about it after 1 too many vodkas. He was in love with a man once, I don't know much about it, but I know it didn't end well. The next morning, he urged me to tell my parents. He promised that they wouldn't care, they only wanted me to be happy. But by that point they had become 2 people who would randomly show up in my life. I couldn't tell them.

"Things got better in my last year. I calmed down the partying and really focussed on my studies. I would call mum every Wednesday and dad on Friday's." Harry had a wet smile and his voice was cracking. "We were actually building up a relationship again. I was telling them things and they were talking to me. So just before my finals I told Remus that I was going to tell them, he was so proud. They were coming up to celebrate my last exam, taking me out to dinner. I bought a new suit and actually wore a tie, I wanted to impress my dad. I was sitting in the restaurant feeling sick at the thought of telling them when Remus walked in. They died not knowing who I was, not knowing me. All because I stupidly pushed them away."

Harry let out a gut wrenching sob and it was all Draco could do to not comfort him. "A month after the funerals, lawyers started to call me. Accountants were chasing me down. I had members of the board showing up at my door demanding that I cast my vote. What the fuck did I know about construction? I went to Sirius and begged him to help. The board voted for Sirius to step into the CEO role as my proxy. Giving me time to grieve.

"I had my trust fund, I had my education, I could go anywhere. I was planning on spending some time lying in the sun in Morocco. Instead I ended up in a dive bar 20 minutes out of the city talking to a barmaid. When she asked for my name, I just came out with James Black. It wasn't planned, it just happened." He went over to a bookshelf and took down a photo of a younger version of him and Hermione. "That was taken the day I bought that dive bar. A month after I met her, she was working for me. She never asked me too many questions, she was just there. She was the friend I always wanted.

"Over time my weekly lunches with Sirius stopped being about merely catching up. He began to slowly integrate me into the company. Slowly walking me through each department. I began going to meetings and even holding conference calls. People there call me boss." Harry gave a low chuckle. "Sirius hasn't made a decision more important than lunch in almost two years now. About 6 months ago Sirius started to up his game, trying to convince me to make it official. I never wanted to though, I like my little life here. I like my club, my friends, my life. I was never tempted, until a month ago.

"A month ago you walked into my little dive bar and turned my world on its head." He hesitantly took Draco's hands and when Draco didn't pull away, he gripped tighter. "You gave me a reason to want to go back to that world. A world of boring meetings and Armani suits. I didn't keep this from you because I'm ashamed or because of some shady business practice. I kept it from you because I got so caught up in you that I was terrified of what would happen when you found out."

"I don't even know who you are." Draco whispered.

"Yes you do Draco, you do." Harry gripped his hands harder. "James is Harry and Harry is James. They are who the other always should have been. They are one in the same. I'm the man that never fails to burn your toast, the man who trips over a flat surface, the man who gives a killer back rub and who spends far too much time stressing about speaker placement. I'm still the same person, I just also happen to own a much larger business than you thought."

Draco either chuckled or sobbed, he didn't really know. He looked down at their joined hands. "I can't." he closed his eyes again, he wouldn't cry. "I'm sorry I can't." he stood up and pushed his way through the studio and all but ran the rest of the way. When he stepped outside, the air burnt his lungs.

He got in his car and he drove. He drove through the city and didn't care where he parked. He let himself into Pansy's flat and only when he was wrapped in her sheets did he let the tears finally fall. At some point during his sobs, Pansy had crawled into bed behind him. It had only been a month, only a month, so why did it hurt so much?

~*~

When Draco finally made it into the office, his father spent almost 2 hours berating him for dropping off of his radar. Draco just sat there and took it, he apologised and promised nothing like it would happen again. He even agreed to think about another date with Astoria Greengrass. He thought that at least in a loveless marriage, his heart wouldn't be trampled on. 

He had planned to walk away, to tell Sirius he was on his own. To support his father in the merger. That was his plan until he saw them. He saw Janis speaking with Mavis. He saw John laughing with Paul. He saw Severus arguing with an intern. 

This was bigger than him. This was bigger than Harry. This was bigger than a single lie that broke his heart. His father had destroyed lives and was going to destroy even more. Yes Harry had hurt him but this company, these people, needed him to get over it. This company needed him to swallow his pride and do what was right. 

~*~

"Have I told you how wonderful you are lately?" Harry asked Hermione as they waited in what was frankly a rather ostentatious lobby.

"I'm nothing if the sort." She hit the up button for the lift for the third time. "I'm just your friend."

He put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "You're so much more than that. Your my best friend."

She leaned into him. "And your mine, you're just a little bigger than I originally thought." When the lift doors opened, she added, "You're still the unorganised, stubborn twit that can't function without coffee. How are you going to manage that place when you can't even get a liquor licence in on time."

"I'm going to need a really good PA." He smiled at her.

"Oh Jamie, no Harry. Damnit that's never going to not be weird to say." She smiled.

"It's never going to not be weird to hear." He laughed. "You can still call me Jamie you know. I really don't mind."

"That's not who you are though." She took his hand. "I want to be a part of your life, Harry's life. Jamie is the person you were hiding behind. If being a part of Harry's life means fancy parties and limousines, well who am I to argue?"

They both chuckled at that. After Draco had left, Hermione came searching for him. Harry had been curled up in bed clutching a framed photo of his parents. She had barely left his side since. She was the pillar of strength he had leaned on over the past week. Through board meetings, press conferences and appointments with legal, she was always there holding his hand. 

"I can't do this." He said when the elevator doors opened. "She's going to hit me."

"Yes you can and let's face it, you kind of deserve it." She pulled him by the hand and began marching him down the hall. "What's the number again?"

"12 and we're going the wrong way." He pulled her back in the other direction. "What would you do without me? You'd be useless in apartment buildings, going around in circles until some poor soul took pity on you."

She pinched his arm. "Don't you start with me Harry Potter."

"Alright, I can do this." He mumbled, coming to a stop in front of the door.

"Harry you need to knock." She said quietly.

"I know that." He licked his lips as he stared at the cream paint. "What if he isn't here? Oh god what if he is?"

"Only one way to find out." She nudged his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, "You're right, I can do this. I think." He raised his fist and knocked three times. Every nerve in his body was telling him to run.

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve." The dark haired woman said when the door opened.

"Hi Pansy." Hermione said brightly. "Mind if we come in?"

Pansy glared and turned around. She didn't slam the door so with one last look at each other Harry and Hermione followed.

"Three fucking days!" Pansy yelled when they were standing in a lavishly decorated foyer. "Three fucking days he spent lying in my bed. His father lost his head! The first night all he did was cry, the second he drank himself so stupid he destroyed my bathroom and then the third he finally told me what the fuck happened. But of course I already knew by then didn't I? The papers were all over the fact that the Potter Corporation had a new head. Why in the world did you think it was a good idea to turn up here? You broke my best friends heart, I should be throwing things at you! Fucking Potters!"

"You're right." Harry said hanging his head. "This was stupid." He turned to leave.

"Harry." Hermione whispered.

"No Hermione she's right. I don't deserve it. He doesn't deserve it." He walked towards the door.

"So that's it then?" Pansy sneered. "The great and powerful Harry Potter is nothing but a coward? I should have known. None of your lot have ever had any back bone."

"Excuse me?" He slowly turned back around. "What did you say?"

"I think you heard me." Pansy raised her chin in defiance. "You're too much of a coward to ever deserve him."

"How fucking dare you?" He stalked over to her, faces inches apart. "I'm a lot of things and you're probably right about not deserving him, but don't you dare call me coward. You don't even know the half of it, and you think you have a right to an opinion of me? This is coming from the woman who would rather shag her way across the world than realise that maybe, just maybe, it's time to grow the fuck up. This coming from the woman who actually has more than half a decent brain in her head who has spent more than a few nights on my couch crying about her lot in life. Look in the mirror before coming at me!"

He turned to leave but stopped at the sound of her clapping. "Well done Potter. That wasn't half bad."

Harry turned to Hermione for help, but she merely shrugged and looked just as confused. "What?"

"If you're going to survive in this world, you're going to need fierceness like that." She smiled and led them into her sitting room. "If you want that company of yours to see its next Christmas party, you need to learn to stand up for it, and yourself."

"You're a strange woman." Harry mused.

"I've been called worse." She sat and invited them to do the same. "I assume that you're here about Draco?"

"Yeah." Harry leant forward, elbows on his knees. "He's not answering his phone and he's not home."

"He threw his phone out of my bedroom window after your 15th phone call." She said with a proud smile. "He's also currently staying at a hotel. He knew you'd probably turn up, so he'll be there for the time being. Plus his father is furious with him for missing 3 days’ worth of meetings. He needs to be alone."

"I need to see him." Harry pushed. "I can't have the next time I see him be at that bloody conference. After today I'm with lawyers day and night for a week. I'm due at the prosecutor’s office at 9am. I need to see him today."

She took a deep breath, "He won't see you. He says seeing you will jeopardise too much and that you will have to learn how to communicate through assistants. At least for the time being."

"That's not good enough." He pulled on his hair. "That's not going to work. In a few weeks chances are we'll end up business partners. Explain to me how that's going to work. When I need a report will I need to file a formal request? When we're in meetings with investors is he going to make me talk through his fucking secretary? Fuck he's stubborn."

"He's hurting." Pansy corrected. "I think he knows that it can't always be like that, but logic and love don't exactly go together. Not where Draco's involved at any rate."

"I just wish I had more time." Harry ran his hands through his hair. "I have no idea why the prosecutors want to talk to me. I'm not the one who's father's getting arrested."

"Just give it time." Pansy said, pity in her eyes. "He can't stay mad at you forever and if he does, well there's always hate sex."

He glared at her and closed his eyes. 

Harry felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting. As if something even larger was about to happen. Something that was going to knock him down further than he had fallen before.

~*~

For the next 7 days Harry sat in meetings with lawyers. Company lawyers, Civil lawyers, personal lawyers and crown prosecutors. By the time it was all over he found he was right about something larger coming. He also knew that nothing could ever be as it was. His defence was iron clad, the cases they had built were solid, but his heart was shattered, never to be pieced back together in quite the same way. 

By the end of the week he knew three things with absolute certainty. The first, Lucius Malfoy was going to prison and Harry was going to do anything he could to make it happen. The second, he wasn't just falling, he was already in love with Draco. The third, he and Draco would always be a 'what could have been', a happy memory when he was old and grey. They were destined to remain a fairy tale.

~*~

"I now invite Chief Executive Officer, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to the stage. He will deliver his speech on the general performance of Malfoy Constructions, fiscal results and projections as well as possible future developments." The speaker was a short man with a high pitched voice. Draco thought he might work in Human Resources. There was a smattering of applause around the room, but Draco knew that, like him, only a hand full in the audience were paying rapt attention.

His leg was shaking violently, even when Severus put a hand on his knee it didn't stop. They were sitting in the front row of a lecture hall, the same place they hired every year for their AGM. The room was filled with board members, investors and stock holders with a smattering of old men that had bought one share in the 70s and thought they had the right to an opinion. Any minute now the future if Malfoy Constructions was going to explode. Any minute now his father was going to leave this room in chains. It just needed to happen before a vote.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Lucius said into the microphone Draco always envied the man's easy grace and comfort in front of a crowd. "I would first like to thank each and every one of you for your unwavering support and fierce loyalty over the past 12 months and hope to have that continue into the future. There have been more than a few whispers about exactly where the company is headed and today I am here to hopefully put an end to certain fabrications.

"We are currently celebrating an end of financial year profit, however, given certain market trends we don't expect to be saying the same next year." There was an increase in mummers across the room. "Given this foresight, we must investigate other avenues. New directions, fresh starts and promising ventures. We look for second chances and opportunities to welcome fresh blood into our industry. We look at what others have done to survive hardships and learn from their mistakes while adopting what worked for them. With that being said, I would like to take this opportunity to announce a new joint venture. A partnership that myself and my family believe will only bring good things to our company."

"Mr Malfoy, if I could interrupt?" A voice called through the theatre. A voice that made Draco's blood simultaneously speed up and slow down. A voice that had made him beg for more. A voice that had sliced him open. The voice of Harry James Potter. Finally.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Draco could almost see the penny in the air as his father tried to figure out who had the audacity to walk in on him mid speech. He just needed to watch for it to fall.

"I'm fairly confident that you'll figure it out." Harry moved towards the stage, passing Draco, he gave a sad smile. This wasn't James who fixed carpets and hammered dry wall in jeans and holey shirts. This was the heir to a billion dollar empire. A man who had the power to crush a man like James but never would. A man in an Armani suit. Draco hated how well the package suited him. Something about him was off though, broken. 

"This is highly irregular." Lucius frowned.

"Isn't it just?" Harry walked onto the stage and even Draco was frightened by the authority he saw there. "I think you and I need to have a little chat Lucius."

That's when it happened, the penny had fallen. "You're the Potter boy, Harry."

"Still have your wits about you I see. That's good, you're going to need them." Harry walked forwards. "I suggest that you call a recess."

"I will do no such thing." His father looked quickly around the room.

Harry put his hand on the microphone and spoke so only the first row of two could hear. "This building is currently filled with police and prosecutors ready to bring down charges." Draco caught Harrys eye and was struck by how beautiful, yet deadly the man was. It was then that he saw the anger bubbling behind those big green eyes. "So unless you would like all of your precious investors to know your dirty little secrets, call. A. Recess."

Lucius was nothing if he wasn't self-preserving. "20 minute recess." He said once Harry had moved his hand. "We will reconvene at 2."

While people started to file out Draco stayed rooted next to Severus while Harry and his father continued to stare each other down. Only then did he see Remus and Sirius standing to the side. Harry's presence had taken up the entire room. When finally the room had emptied a large and formidable man pushed through the side doors flanked by two uniformed officers.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Kingsley called.

"Yes." His father said, finally looking away from Harry. "Are you here to explain exactly what the hell is going on here? This boy is threatening me and interrupted an important conference."

"That's not why I'm here no." Kingsley smiled. "I'm here to tell these gentlemen exactly who to arrest."

The two officers made their way onto the stage.

"Wait." Harry moved to stand between them. He looked down at Draco. "I am so very sorry, but you need to know."

"Know what?" What else could possibly have happened?

"I am so sorry." Harry repeated. Without turning away from Draco he said, "Lucius, it's over. There is no way you are getting out of going to prison. You can't stop it."

"You're threatening me?" Lucius moved a step forward. "Again?"

"No." Harry closed his eyes and a single tear leaked down the side of his face. Before turning away from Draco he said, "I'm sorry, I truly do wish it could have been different. We could have been different." To Lucius he said, "You can make this go down easier. Easier for yourself but more so for your wife and son. Don't draw this out Malfoy."

"What are you blabbering on about?" Lucius demanded.

"Answer one question and save your family the pain and cost of a trial." Harry snuck one last look at Draco. "Tell me this one thing and everything happens quickly." He took a deep breath. "What were you doing the day my parents died?"

"No." Draco whispered.

"You're accusing me of murder?" Lucius' voice was rising. "Your father was once a friend. I held my wife for weeks when Lily died. You and Draco were together every day. What kind of monster do you take me for?"

"What were you doing Lucius?" Harry asked evenly.

"No, oh please no." Draco's body was shaking. He vaguely registered Remus climbing from the stage to put an arm around him, Severus was doing the same. 

"I don't have to dignify that." His father said with disgust.

"No you don't." Harry agreed. "You should though. The crown has already opened an official investigation, there's only one suspect. You got sloppy. The advances in forensic investigation over the past 7 years are amazing. They've just spent the past week explaining certain things to me. Did you know you that my parents donated their bodies for medical research? Did you know that certain chemicals, certain poisons, can be discovered years after a person's death? You had a meeting with my father that day didn't you? Dad wanted to attempt to patch things up."

"No!" Draco yelled. "Harry tell me it's not true."

"You can't do this!" Lucius called as Harry stepped into his godfathers waiting arms and the officers finally put him in chains. Before they could walk his father past him Draco stood up, both Remus and Severus tried to pull him down. "Draco call your mother, tell her it's all a lie. She'll know what to do."

"Don't call her." Draco said, refraining himself. "You will not call her. You will not contact her in any way." Before he turned away he whispered, "How could you?"

He doesn't know how long exactly he sat there staring at his shoes. He just sat there and kept replaying the past month over in his mind. When that became too painful he tried to think of anything that could have possibly prepared him for this. When he came up short there he tried to think of a time when the world didn't feel so broken. All that came to mind was two boys, covered in chocolate on Halloween in 1984.

"Mind if I sit?" Without waiting for a response, because by now he really didn't need permission, Harry sat down beside him. "I really did mean what I said earlier."

"Which part?" When did his voice get so deep, aged?

"The part where I said I wished things could be different." Harry was watching some men talk quietly with each other.

"I do as well." Draco found that he truly meant that.

"But they can't."

"No, they can't." Draco sat up straighter, his mind felt harder.

"I'll always be the man who lied to you."

"And I'll always be son of the man who killed your parents."

They both sat there in silence until two shadows hovered over them.

"Draco," Severus said in a soft voice. "The press are waiting on a statement. We need to get in front of this and quickly."

"And we need to get to the office Harry." Sirius said. "We won't escape this blow out either."

They both stood at the same time. Harry turned to Draco and said, "My lawyers are pretty much ready to move forward with the merger. We'll probably have something for you to give your board by the end of the week."

"You still want to then?" Draco had his doubts. "You still want to work with us? With me?"

"It's still the smartest move. Despite everything, this makes sense. It's the only thing that does at the moment." Harry held out his hand. "Business partners? If nothing else."

Draco took the hand. "If nothing else."

~*~

**Epilogue**

Twelve months, Draco slouched further into his seat. Twelve months and Draco is damned near unrecognisable, he supposes they all are. Twelve months and the life he had known, the life he had loved, was over. Twelve months and Draco Malfoy was a new man, whether he was better off or not wasn't even a question. 

Both Malfoy Constructions and the Potter Corporation were no longer. In their place stood the formidable M&P Group. Compromises were made, redundancies were unavoidable, and mediation had to be implemented for more than a few of the initial meetings. In the end though, M&P formed a conglomerate of brands that stretched the island and onto the continent. They had their fingers in many pies and had already started seeing the benefits. 

The M&P umbrella had started officially trading six months prior and they had finally broken ground on their first joint venture. She was gorgeous. Draco ran his thumb up the prototype. A scale model of a 113 Storey building that will change the landscape of the London skyline. She was aesthetically pleasing, carbon neutral and was set to come in well under budget, she was perfect. 

The office had been party headquarters since the ground breaking ceremony at 4 that afternoon. Glancing at his watch he groaned, yesterday afternoon. He must be the last one on the floor by now. It had been a long time since he had seen his flat in daylight. Glancing around the conference room he groaned again, he was pretty sure they would be hiring a new cleaning company in the morning. 

He stood up and made his way slowly through the floor. He passed Severus' office, the man had taken to sitting outside of Cambridge's legal department of a Friday afternoon so was not at the party. Draco had to wondered how long Lupin was going to make him beg for. There was an office pool going, Draco had money on a spring wedding. He smiled as he kept walking. 

The office had an almost seamlessly melded the Potter and Malfoy mentality. There was an order and a process to how the offices were laid out and yet the art work and the mentality of their employees was that of the Potter free spirits. It worked and it worked well. As he had predicted, the results were beautiful. 

As he drew closer to the lifts he heard soft music drifting down the corridor. Figuring one of the earlier party goers had left a radio on, he went in search. Only it wasn't a radio, he stopped, standing in front of the slightly ajar door. The door he had never opened. It was their unspoken rule, they worked together, ran a company together, but they never entered the others space. It was too intimate, it crossed that line, it was too much of a temptation. 

Draco didn't mean to push the door open. He had his hand under the name plate that simply read 'Harry' and he leaned a little too hard on his toes. The sight that greeted him made his heart clench and his breath catch, a feeling that happened far too often. Harry was sitting on his desk facing the window, a foot up on his chair and his father's guitar in his hands. Twelve months later and emotions were high and mixed. Twelve months later and Lucius Malfoy was convicted of 6 counts of fraud, 8 counts of black mailing city officials, 12 counts of grievous bodily harm and 2 counts of wilful murder. 

Once again, Draco broke the rules. He pushed his way into the office, walked over and took the guitar out of Harry's hands, placing it on the desk behind them. He stepped easily into the legs in front of him and ran his hands through the hair he had missed so much. Harry's arms seemed to circle Draco’s waist on instinct. They stood there for what could have been hours, Draco's head in Harry's chest and Harry's buried in Draco's hair. 

Draco let out a deep breath and whispered, "How long are we going to do this for?"

"Because you’re a busy man and need to add it to your calendar?" Harry asked letting his hands slowly run up and down Draco’s back. 

Draco stood back and took Harry's face in his hands. "I'm serious Harry. How long? I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to pretend everything is fine, that I don't need you in my life. I don't want to be sitting here in 20 years wondering about could have been. I don't want to be Severus."

"You see me every day." Harry's eyes were wide. "I'm literally down the hall."

"No Harry." Draco let their foreheads meet. "You're so far away."

Harry increased the pressure on Draco's back, letting his fingers leave fire in their wake. He pulled back slightly to look into Draco's eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you." Draco encircled Harry's neck. "I don't want James, I don't want the business partner who can barely look at me. I want the man I feel in love with. I want the man I am in love with."

"Draco." Harry breathed out hard. 

"Come home with me." Draco wasn't above getting on his knees to beg. "I don't want to wait anymore. Come home with me.”

Harry smiled slightly. "You know I love you too yeah?"

Draco nodded. "Yes but that's not enough. Come home with me."

"What if-"

Draco put a finger on Harry's lips. "Come home with me."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened again Draco had to gasp. James was back. The carefree man who couldn't walk in a straight line, who laughed loudly and loved fiercely. James was Harry and Harry was James. When they finally kissed again, for the first time in over a year, Draco was amazed that time didn't actually stop. Harry took his hand and they walked to the lift doors.

For the entire ride down and walk through the car park, Harry kept trying to talk. Draco would silence him with either a finger or a kiss so Harry would let it go for a moment. 

Before they got into Draco’s car, in a garage filled with the smell of oil and exhaust, Harry took both of Draco's hands. "I'm not getting in until you listen to me."

"Stop ruining this Potter." Draco snapped. 

"God you're an ass sometimes. For once in your life bloody listen." Harry scowled and Draco smiled. "Two things. The first. You're it for me Draco. I've spent the last twelve months trying to convince myself that I couldn't move past who your father is. You've spent the last 12 months proving that you're a completely different person. I don't want this to be a fling, I want you, all of you. I want one of those gay weddings with a drag queen presiding and little Asian babies. I'm not getting in this car unless we're on the same page here.”

Draco just smiled and said, "The second?"

"I really hate the colours you chose for the atrium." Harry said seriously. "I mean gold? It looks like Midas went wild in there."

Draco just laughed and opened the passenger door. 

"Draco I'm serious!" Harry buckled his seat belt. 

"Oh I know." Draco laughed again as he started the car. "I'll give you the first one but the gold stays."

"See? You're an ass." Harry tried to scowl but Draco could tell that his heart wasn't really in it.

"Harry?" Draco asked as they pulled onto the street. 

"What?" He sat with his arms folded, petulant frown on his face. 

"That was the worst proposal I have ever heard." Draco smiled. As they drove away, hand in hand, both boys thought that maybe, just maybe, they could have everything in life. 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have ever written an epilogue. I usually don't believe in big red bows and happy endings because life rarely turns out this way. This fic was screaming for one though. I hope you enjoyed it xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
